La mascota enamorada y el amo Tsundere
by NynyRed
Summary: Sucrette miente sobre ser la novia de Castiel, sólo para que su reputación cambie de la típica "Mary Sue" a "Chica atrevida y ruda". Sin embargo, Castiel no se la pone tan fácil. Deberá ser su "perro faldero" y cumplir con todas sus órdenes, tratándola como a una mascota.
1. En la boca del lobo

_**Hola gente! Bueno… ya pronto se acabarán mis vacaciones TuT entro el 4 de febrero. Así que hice limpieza de proyectos… además, este es mi último año de secundaria y enserio debo estar enfocada en ese preparatorio si quiero un excelente puntaje u.u así que, sólo me dedicaré a escribir fics cortos, ¿A qué me refiero? Como este por ejemplo. Este sólo tendrá 26 capítulos y actualizaré lo más rápido posible. Mhmm… quizá sólo suba un capitulo los viernes.**_

_**Esta vez me inspiré del anime "Ookami Shoujo to Kuro Ouji" no lo haré exactamente igual, me guie por el manga, je. Como estaba en un dilema muy fuerte sobre de qué pareja hacer de Corazón de Melón, así que decidí la pareja SucrettexCastiel (Como no quiero estar en debate sobre qué Sucrette porque todas lo somos, puse a la original del manga de CDM, Lyn) así que, originalmente, la Sucrette determinada tiene ojos verdes y cabello castaño. Espero les guste este fic.**_

**_¡Que lo disfruten!_**

**_Título: La mascota enamorada y el amo Tsundere._**

**_Fandom: Corazón de Melón._**

**_Parejas: SucrettexCastiel, RosaxLysandro (Siempre amé esta pareja)_**

**_Resumen: Sucrette miente sobre ser la novia de Castiel, sólo para que su reputación cambie de la típica "Mary Sue" a "Chica atrevida y ruda". Sin embargo, Castiel no se la pone tan fácil. Deberá ser su "perro faldero" y cumplir con todas sus órdenes, tratándola como a una mascota._**

**_Advertencia: este fic puede contener BDSM, alguno que otro tema adulto o violencia._**

**_Disclaimer: Corazón de Melón le pertenece a ChinoMiko._**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 1. "En la boca del lobo"<strong>_

Las risas y gritos resonaban en los pasillos y aulas del instituto Sweet Amoris. Si, como siempre, en ese instituto los rumores corrían demasiado rápido; aunque esta vez no había sido por Peggy.

—No lo puedo creer, estás mintiendo.—Recriminó Amber, demasiado molesta.

—¿Estás de mentirosa de nuevo, virgen?.—Le siguió Charlotte a la vez que se miraba en el espejo, echándose lápiz labial.

Lyn, por supuesto, se sintió más que ofendida. ¿Por qué tenían que echarle en cara que era virgen? De todas formas, aun no se sentía preparada. En cuanto dejaron sus insultos de lado, comenzó a defenderse.

—¡No estoy mintiendo! Mi novio es Castiel, y punto.—Se cruzó de brazos en una pose orgullosa.

Amber y Charlotte se cruzaron miradas de incredulidad, estallando a carcajadas. Breves segundos después, Amber recuperó la compostura. Jamás permitiría que SU Castiel anduviese de novio con su peor enemiga.

—Ajá, ¿Y cómo puedes probarlo? A ver, dime, ¿Qué hacen en las tardes después de la escuela?.—Se acercó más a ella, comenzando con su típico interrogatorio. Lyn se sentía intimidada.

—Pues…—Titubeó, casi dudando.—Vamos al centro comercial, al parque, tomamos un helado, vamos al parque de diversiones….—Sonrió felizmente, esperando a que le creyesen.

Sin embargo, lo siguiente pronunciado le cayó como una cubeta de agua helada.

—Qué aburrido.—Bostezó la rubia a forma de broma, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa de lado.—¿Estás de novia con un chico rudo y hacen ese tipo de actividades?

—Estoy de acuerdo con Amber.—Intervino Li agarrando el cuaderno de notas en manos, simulando no prestarle atención al asunto.—Castiel es atrevido y rudo, ¿Por qué se comportaría todo un caballero contigo? Eso me huele a mentira podrida.

—Mary Sue.—Dijeron las tres al unísono, esbozando sonrisas maliciosas a la par.

Demonios! La habían cachado en la mentira. Vamos, una táctica rápida. En ese momento resonó en su mente un coro de ángeles. Había sonado su celular así que lo sacó del bolsillo. Contestó con aires de grandeza. El trío de brujas escuchaban, atentas.

—¿Si?—Amplió su sonrisa, simulando sonrojarse.—¡Oh, Castiel! Mi Adorable Tsundere, ¿Cómo has estado?.—Se relamó los labios al notar las expresiones faciales de sus enemigas.—Si, discúlpame un momento.—Desvió el rostro a ellas.—Perdón, debo atender. Háblamos luego. Adiós!—Dicho esto, se fue corriendo de allí.

…..

Se adentró rápidamente en el baño de mujeres, sintiendo que su corazón daba un vuelco. Rosalya suspiró, colgando de inmediato; guardando su celular en su bolso de hombro. Estaba harta.

—Lyn, no podemos seguir con esto.—Le murmuró, mostrándose molesta.

—Perdón, lo sé.—Suplicó, casi llorándole de rodillas.

Rosalya la ayudó a levantarse. Algo le preocupaba.

—¿Cuándo le dirás la verdad a Castiel? Comenzaste con esto del noviazgo falso ayer.—Le recalcó.

—¡Es que no puedo! ¿Si? ¿Has visto sus expresiones? Él da miedo, Rosa.—Tembló, dándole un leve escalofrío por la espalda.

—Lyn…. Castiel siempre se muestra serio. Es más, es raro que se sonroje. Debes enfrentarlo y comentarle el asunto.—Le aconsejó, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

En ese momento entra Nina junto con Karla. Nina, aparentemente, estaba demasiado molesta y con el ceño fruncido. Karla la miraba con recelo igualmente.

Lyn arqueó una ceja ante ese extraño comportamiento.

—Sí que eres falsa.—Argumentó Karla de sopetón, profanándole esas hirientes palabras.

—¿Falsa yo?—Se señaló Lyn a sí misma, comenzando a apretar los dientes.

—Dices ser novia de Castiel y ni una foto tienes.—Le siguió Nina, apoyando el argumento de su socia.

—Dinos, ¿Tan urgida estás de conseguir amistades?—Le inquirió la Lolita gótica. No mostraba ni una pizca de humor o tono infantil en su oración.

Lyn abrió la boca, lista para defenderse. Sin embargó, sintió que algo dentro de ella había muerto, así que agachó la cabeza cuan perro arrepentido. Rosalya notó esto y apretó los puños, dando un paso adelante hacia ellas.

—¿Ustedes qué saben? ¡Váyanse! O… O les juro que les distorsiono el rostro a puñetazos, aunque esté en contra de mis principios.—Refunfuñó.

Ambas rodaron los ojos, yéndose de allí. Nina le sacó la lengua a Rosa antes de retirarse. Lyn suspiró, evitando derramar lágrimas; saliendo del baño. Debía enfrentar la realidad. Debía enfrentar a Castiel, aunque le asustase por dentro.

…..

Armin y Alexy estaban recorriendo el pasillo a la vez que se murmuraban cosas cuan viejas chismosas de vecindad.

—¿De verdad crees que Lyn esté de novia con Castiel? O sea, ¿Con Castiel?—Preguntó Armin, aun sin poder creérselo del todo. Debía ser por el día de los inocentes.

—¿Por qué? ¿Estás celoso? Si Castiel es musculoso, no tanto como Kentin, claro.—Rio Alexy en tono suspicaz. Cualquier momento era bueno para sacar a su hermano de casillas.

—No estoy celoso. Es más, en la tarde jugaré videojuegos para distraerme.—Lo último lo dijo en voz alta. En realidad, quería decirlo para sus adentros.

—Te compraría un Xbox, pero creo que con descargarlos del computador, ya tienes.—Sonrió a forma de burla.

Iris se topa con ellos y un rubor en sus mejillas aparece al ver el rostro de Armin. Hoy lucía diferente. Bueno, para ella, Armin siempre luce diferente y con rayo de luz alrededor.

—Armin….—Sus palabras murieron en su boca, logrando reaccionar de inmediato.—Eh… ¿Has visto a Lyn? La estoy buscando...

—Está en el baño.—Respondió Armin a lo seco.

—Está en el aula.—Contestó Alexy sin que ella se lo hubiese preguntado a él directamente.

Ambos gemelos se intercambiaron miradas de impresión. ¿Telepatía en desacuerdo?

—Ooookey….—Murmuró la chica, retrocediendo y observando todo.

Debía encontrarla para confirmar los rumores.

…..

Mientras Lyn caminaba cabizbaja rumbo al patio de la escuela para poder mirar a los ojos a Castiel directamente, escuchó risas provenientes del Aula B. Rosalya también la seguía así que igual escuchó. Ambas acercaron el oído a la puerta. Escucharon las voces de Amber, Li y Charlotte.

—No sé si miente porque es virgen o porque quiere hacerse la guapa.—Comentó Amber, estallando en carcajada.

—Para mí, esa llamada sólo era un plan.—Apoyó Charlotte.

—¿Y si tiene una foto con él?—Opinó Li en tono indiferente.

—Pues entonces la someteremos a que nos la muestre. Sino, es mentira.—Comentó la líder de la manada. Todas asintieron con la cabeza.

Lyn suspiró, ya comenzando a hartarse de lo mismo. Más que miedo, sentía vergüenza de sí misma. De su cuerpo, de su personalidad, de querer cuidar una reputación que ni existe. Sólo una fachada creada por ella misma. Quizá… no había sido bueno involucrar a Castiel en sus delirios de grandeza. Él tenía una vida.

Pero el enorme error ya lo había cometido y no había vuelta atrás. Abrió la puerta, rumbo dirección al patio. Rosalya no la siguió esta vez. Sonrió, comprendiendo la situación. Sólo esperaba que ninguna de las chicas Team Amber, arruinasen el momento.

…

Ambos estaban en el patio trasero del instituto. Castiel se hallaba sentado en la banca, revisando unos mensajes de texto. De repente ve de soslayo a la joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Sonríe, levantándose y acercándose hacia ella.

—¿Qué quieres tabla? ¿Qué te enseñe a cómo ser ruda en la cama?.—Se le acercó lo suficiente a los labios, agarrándole el brazo como defensa. Le encantaba hacerla enojar.

—Eh… yo… necesito que me hagas un favor, muy importante.—Suplicó la fémina, separándose de él. Estaba demasiado angustiada.

—¿Qué estupidez cometiste ahora?—El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos, chasqueando la lengua. Ya tenía suficiente con la despedida de Debrah. No quería recordar esa dolorosa experiencia.

—Bueno… te diré que estás involucrado.—Murmuró, mordiéndose el labio inferior.—Verás… le conté a Amber y a su grupo que….—Estaba dudando, ¿Debía contarle ahora o después?

—Escúpelo.—Le hizo reaccionar, comenzando a impacientarse.

—Bueno, que tú y yo somos novios.—Lo último lo dijo tan rápido que cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando el golpe.

Castiel suspiró, llevándose una mano a la frente. De hecho, ya estaba acostumbrado a las estupideces que pudiese salir de los labios de Lyn. De todos modos, debía soportarla, aunque no se la pondría tan fácil.

—De acuerdo…—Suspiró el chico con su típico semblante serio y frio.

—¡Muchas gracias, de verdad! No sé cómo….

—Ven conmigo.—Le agarró del brazo con fuerza, haciendo que dejase escapar un gemido de dolor y aturdimiento. ¿Qué le pasaba de repente?

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, recorrió los pasillos, topándose con Nathaniel; desafortunadamente.

—¿Por qué tienes a Lyn llevada a la fuerza contigo?—Nath frunció el ceño, enfrentándolo; observando la situación.

—No es nada que te importe, delegaducho de mierda.—Escupió Castiel, haciéndolo de lado con un leve empujón. No tenía tiempo para obstáculos y peleas de niños.

Lyn, por su parte, se quedó observando al rubio a la vez que caminaba entre pasos lentos y rápidos. Aun le dolía el brazo aunque no hallaba la forma de zafarse del agarre. ¿Acaso había sido un reflejo?

—Oye…. Castiel…. ¿A dónde piensas llevarme?—Intentó sonreir, preguntándole con dulzura. Su técnica debía funcionar. Odiaba que la pusieran en suspenso.

—Silencio.—Le cortó de repente sin ni siquiera mirarla a los ojos.—Debes obedecerme de ahora en adelante.

—¡¿Obedecerte?!—Exclamó la chica, casi en estado de Shock.

Ya imaginándose todo tipo de tratos sadomasoquismo combinado con las órdenes de un amo hacia su mascota, tragó saliva; suplicando salir ilesa de esta situación.

…..

Sin ni siquiera habérselo imaginado, se encerraron juntos en el armario del conserje. Lyn se sobó el brazo, aun adolorida; estando a punto de replicarle a Castiel, queriendo abofetearlo en ese momento. Sin embargo, él colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios; acallando sus gritos.

—De ahora en adelante este será nuestro lugar secreto.—Le susurró sobre sus labios, esbozando una sonrisa sádica.

—¿N-nuestro lugar secreto?—Arqueó una ceja, bastante confundida. ¿Esa había sido su respuesta? ¿Afirmativa o negativa?.—_"Oh no,_ _seguro planea violarme aquí mismo…_ _ni_ _siquiera hay una llave. ¡Ahora qué haré!"—_Gritó en sus adentros, temblando de nuevo.

—A ver si entendí…—Recapituló, llevándose una de sus manos a su cabello.—¿Quieres que finja ser tu novio delante de tus enemigas?—Le había sonado como una propuesta demasiado infantil de parte de la chica.

—Eh…. Sí…—Sonrió, orgullosa.—Quiero que se traguen sus palabras.

Castiel, sin embargo, se sentó en una de las sillas pequeñas, observándola de arriba abajo cuan figura de exhibición de museo. La chica ya se estaba comenzando a asustar sobremanera, chocando su espalda contra la puerta.

—No te la pondré tan fácil, tabla. Serás mi perro faldero, ¿De acuerdo?—Esbozó su típica sonrisa sádica, usándola a su favor.—

Lyn abrió la boca, impresionada. ¿En serio ese era su plan? ¿Debía cumplir requisitos?

—Oh, no puede ser, ¿En serio? No quiero firmar nada.—Hizo un puchero, quejándose.

—No seas tan cabezota, no hay ningún contrato de por medio.—Le gritó, haciéndolo impacientar más de la cuenta.

Lyn agarró una escoba, respetando su espacio personal. Debía mantener a Castiel un poco alejado de ella –Literalmente- para no salir abusada de forma sexual. Aunque el pelirrojo tomó aquello como un insulto.

—Entonces…. ¿Seré como tipo tu secretaria?

—Mhmm… Algo así.—Sonríe de forma arrogante. Si, la mejor forma era torturarla mentalmente.

—¿Debo cargar tus maletas?—Preguntó con obviedad. El chico asintió.—¿Ir al parque contigo cuando me lo ordenes? ¿Agarrarte de la mano en frente de Amber?

A cada pregunta obvia que realizaba, el pelirrojo asentía cuan Rey en su trono. La chica emitió un prolongado suspiro. No le quedaba más de otra que aceptar. Sólo esperaba a que este show terminase pronto.

—Se te caerá la nariz de tanto mentir.—Dicho esto, le dio un zape en el puente de su nariz; riéndose.

—No puedo creer que me humilles de esta forma.—Refunfuñó la chica, tapándose la nariz; sintiendo sus mejillas arder. ¿Cuándo había quedado en el papel de Cenicienta?

—Y acostúmbrate porque lo seguiré haciendo.—Le sacó la lengua de forma infantil y bromista.—Por cierto, debo buscarte un apodo…—Dijo en su pose pensativa.

—Piénsalo mejor afuera. Sospecharán que no estamos y nos buscarán.—Lo agarró del cuello de su camisa, arrastrándolo fuera del armario del conserje. Haría las cosas a su manera.

…..

Todos estaban reunidos en los pasillos del colegio. Sobre todo Amber y su grupo de amigas cabeza huecas y superficiales. Las tres quedaron impresionadas al ver a Castiel saliendo del armario del conserje junto con Lyn. ¿Había sido cierto?

—Oh…. Oh, Lyn.—Le llamó la atención la rubia, colocando su mano en sus caderas.—Así que era verdad…—Observó a Castiel.—Castiel es tu novio…. Y….—Dirige su mirada hacia el armario del conserje.—¿Qué hacían allá dentro?.—Le sonrió con suspicacia.

—Nada que te importe….. Perra…..—Le susurró Castiel con una fría mirada y seriedad en sus palabras, caminando junto con Lyn, agarrándola de la mano.

…

4 PM. Si. Habían programado una cita en el parque, aunque debían ser cautelosos. Lyn se hallaba de pie en frente de un centro comercial, afanándose; observando la hora en su reloj. ¿Cuánto tardaba los hombres en alistarse? Los papeles se invertían.

—Tsk… nuestra supuesta primera cita y decide llegar tarde.—Suspiró con molestia.—Creo que desistió de mi ridículo plan y me dejará plantada.—De repente se imaginó a ella misma de pie lloriqueando a la vez que todos del instituto Sweet Amoris se burlaban de ella.

—¿Por quién me tomas?—Se volteó al escuchar la voz de Castiel. Él lucia diferente. No, era un detalle menos.—Terminemos con esto.—

Lyn asintió, sonrojándose un poco. Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el parque sin decir ni una sola palabra. La chica miraba a demasiadas parejas agarrándose de la mano o regalándose obsequios seguido de un beso en los labios. Lyn dirigió su mirada hacia Castiel con ojos de cachorrito.

—Ni lo pienses, no seré cursi como esos bobos enamorados.—Recriminó el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido. Segundos después habló, meditándolo.—Está bien, pero sólo un agarre de manos para que no sospechen nada.—Se sonrojó levemente, agarrándola con delicadeza de la mano.

El corazón de la chica dio un vuelco de nuevo, pero de felicidad. Quizá…. ¿Esta podría ser una señal? Amplió su sonrisa, aprovechando de abrazarse con él; recostando su cabeza sobre su hombro a la vez que caminaban. Nada mal para ser su primera cita, aunque falsa.

—¡Hey! Vengan todos.—Escuchó la voz de Amber. Sus ilusiones habían caído al suelo, y en pedazos.—No lo podrán creer. Los rumores eran ciertos.

Tras escuchar el silbido y un galopeo, los chicos y chicas del instituto comenzaron a rodear a la supuesta "parejita" feliz. Karla y Nina miraban a Lyn con desprecio mientras que Iris seguía en su estado de shock al igual que Violetta y Kim, aunque estas dos últimas no tanto. Armin y Alexy se mostraban un poco decepcionados. Nathaniel había llegado junto con Melody, observándolos como estatuas. Rosalya y Lysandro habían hecho compras ese día e igual observaron a la pareja.

—Así que era verdad.—Entre todas las risas y murmullos, resaltó una voz en especial. Abrieron paso. Se trataba de Kentin, quien observaba a Lyn con expresión de enojo y decepción.—Eres novia de Castiel…—Su voz parecía a punto de quebrarse. Ya todos se habían enterado de la feliz "pareja".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hasta aquí lo dejo. Subiré capitulo de este fic todos los viernes. He dicho! Para poder organizarme mejor. Dudas? Comentarios? Criticas? Galletitas? .w. Si, no lo hice exactamente igual al anime pero se acerca, je.<strong>_

_**Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí! Se les quiere! :3**_

_**Nyny-chan Out.**_


	2. Adrenalina

**_¡Hola gente! :D lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este ingenioso fic._**

_**Lynn POV**_

_En el capítulo anterior le mentí al trio de brujas que mi novio era Castiel, ¡Qué cool! Oh esperen, no es tan cool. Tengo que fingir ser su mascota para que pueda seguirme el juego, es una pequeña mentirita blanca… bueno, no es que a nadie pueda afectarle… ¿O sí? Por suerte mi mejor amiga Rosa, me ayudó a mantener una buena falsa llamada. Castiel, ¿Por qué me haces sufrir? ¿Tengo que decir "guau"? Bien! Lo haré! Pero sígueme la cuerda, plis. Oh no, eso me recuerda…. ¡Debo tener una foto de él! Si, en el parque…. ¡Qué mala suerte tengo! Preciso todos los chismosos del Sweet Amoris nos vieron juntos, en especial…. Kentin. Pero si ni siquiera somos novios! Agh, como sea, Castiel…. ¿Qué planeas? Me pones en suspenso, estúpido amo tsundere._

**_Este fic es hecho por fan del fandom Amour Sucre para fans de cualquier fandom que guste de leer sin fines de lucro. Amour Sucre pertenece a ChinoMiko y a Beemov._**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Capítulo 2: "Adrenalina"<em>**

—Eres… novia de Castiel, ¿Cierto?

El susodicho simplemente suspiró leve, aproximándose hacia el contrario. Lynn cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando lo sucedido. Un grito se escuchó por parte del bando contrario. La castaña abrió los ojos lentamente, sorprendiéndose al ver a Kentin en el suelo.

Castiel le escupió en una pose orgullosa y mandona; cruzándose de brazos. ¿Por qué siempre ese nerd tenía que meterse en sus asuntos? Ya dando la espalda, dispuesto a llevarse a la chica consigo, sintió una patada en la espalda, dejando a la fémina shockeada.

Amber, por supuesto, intentó evitar la pelea; separándolos a ambos ya que estaban a punto de golpearse en los rostros o en sus partes privilegiadas. Nathaniel observó de soslayo a la policía. Sin embargo, antes de que tan sólo diese dos pasos para acercarse a ellos, sintió un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago. Castiel lo observó a los ojos con suma frialdad, derribándolo igualmente al suelo.

Nadie sabía cómo reaccionar. Nina retrocedió por inercia, huyendo de la escena.

Lysandro observaba sorprendido aquella escena, ¿Desde cuándo su mejor amigo golpeaba tanto? Él casi nunca actuaba de una manera violenta o resolvía los asuntos por medio de golpes. Rosalya, inconscientemente, se aferró a él.

Otro puñetazo por parte del chico pelirrojo, y directo en la nariz del contrario; haciendo que saliese sangre de ésta. Kentin recuperó la compostura, evitando emitir quejidos de dolor. Esta vez había sobrepasado su cordura así que le propinó una fuerte zancadilla.

Lynn se tapó la boca al presenciar tanta sangre delante de sus ojos. Nathaniel igualmente estaba en el suelo junto con el chico castaño, adolorido. Ya había sido suficiente con los moretones en su espalda, ni siquiera podía moverse. Amber estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas, observando con recelo a Castiel.

Después de breves segundos, Castiel terminó. Respiró demasiado agitado con marcas de puñetazo en su mejilla izquierda; observando a ambos. Un silencio incomodó el ambiente. Lynn aun no salía de su trance, al igual que el resto de presentes.

— ¡Castiel! ¿Q-qué hiciste?

El pelirrojo se volteó de costado, observando a Lynn con frialdad.

—Sólo protegía a mi novia. —Contestó secamente sin ánimos de dar explicaciones.

—¿Protegerme? ¿Crees que lo que acabas de hacer ha sido un acto de protección?!

Sin embargo, antes de que le diese sus característicos sermones, le tapó la boca con su mano; observándola fijamente a los ojos. La chica sintió su corazón latiendo, ahora sentía miedo. ¿Cómo saldrían ilesos de aquél acto de violencia? ¡La policía estaba demasiado cerca!

—Escucha, eres mi mascota ¿De acuerdo? Y no tengo ganas de darte explicaciones, ese nerd ya estaba comenzando a fastidiarme, tsk… ¿Por qué no mejor jugamos a la pelota? Ah, por cierto, ya sé cuál será tu apodo…. Poochie. Poochie es lindo, ¿No crees? Mi mascotita

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿P-Poochie?! ¿Por qué dices algo como eso en un momento así?—Le sacó en cara, señalándole a ambos chicos derribados en el suelo. Ya todos se habían escabullido de la policía.—Eh… Kentin…. D-déjame ayudarte, por favor.

Castiel resopló, sintiéndose vencido.

—Así que… ¿Te importa más ayudar a un nerd y a un delegaducho antes que salir y divertirte con tu novio? Creo que Amber y sus amigas tenían razón. Nunca dejarás de ser una Mary Sue.

—¿Una Mary Sue? ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Te equivocas completamente! Aunque sea tu novia, Kentin y Nathaniel siguen siendo mis amigos, sobre todo Kentin. ¿Crees que porque eres mi novio puedes manipularme? Eso no me hace una Mary Sue, tsundere. Si, te dije Tsundere aunque lo niegues.

Dicho esto, Lynn se inclinó de rodillas, observando el brazo y nariz herida de Kentin. Nathaniel le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, embelesado.

—Eres muy buena amiga, Lynn.—Le halagó el rubio, ampliando su sonrisa. Ya no demostraba estar herido físicamente. De todas formas, podía soportarlo. Cada vez que veía a Lynn, era como si de nuevo renaciese. Castiel observaba toda la escena, asqueado. ¿Por qué tenía que salir con ella?

Después de haberlos curado a ambos en sus partes heridas, los ayudó a levantarse; ofreciéndoles un pañuelo. Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, despidiéndose de ella con una dulce sonrisa en los labios. Castiel estaba sorprendido.

—Y la próxima vez, mejor controla tus instintos, ¿Qué tal si la policía hubiese alcanzado a escuchar los gritos?

Castiel se encogió de hombros, desviando la mirada. Aunque ella le reprochase por su conducta, jamás cambiaría su personalidad. Eso era definitivo.

—Poochie, ¿Ves esta pelota?

La chica refunfuñó al darse cuenta de sus intenciones.

—Sí, la veo, ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Castiel, con todo el orgullo del mundo como si se tratase de una muralla gigante que dividía su comportamiento, lanzó la pelota de varios colores hacia uno de los bancos del parque. Lynn sintió la necesidad de alcanzarla así que, con la colita de perrito entre sus piernas, la siguió; emocionada.

—Je, creo que esto me divertirá por un largo tiempo.—Murmuró Castiel, sonriendo. Después de todo, seguir esta pequeña farsa seria entretenido.—Mhmm…. ¿Por qué demora tanto trayendo una miserable pelota? Ni que los bancos del parque estuviesen tan lejos.

_"Oh no, Lynn"_, pensó el chico en sus adentros, aterrado_ "Y si… ¿La policía la encontró?"_

…..

—La pelota debe estar en alguna parte…. ¿Por qué siempre la esconde en lugares difíciles de encontrar? Tsk…

Sintió una mano pesada sobre su hombro. Se volteó, asustada.

—¿Qué haces por aquí tan sola, niña?—Le inquirió el policía.

—Eh… yo… verá… es que estaba jugando a la pelota con mi novio y creo que la perdí. Descuide, sólo estábamos saliendo como cualquier pareja normal de tortolos enamorados.

—¿Quién es tu novio?—Preguntó el sujeto en un semblante serio.—Necesitamos comprobar que no se trate de ningún pederasta.

La chica, irritada más de la cuenta, señaló hacia Castiel. Ambos policías se voltearon, observándolo. Algo hizo que en ellos corriese un fuerte escalofrío, asustados.

—Un minuto… Sé quién eres. Te he visto en este parque muchas veces, ¿Acaso nunca vas a la escuela, chico? Tendré que informárselo a tus padres. Tienes suerte de que seas menor de dieciocho.

—¿Y qué si no los tuviese? Para serle honesto, tengo diecinueve. ¿Acaso le parezco un niñato de quince de edad?

—Oh, en ese caso… tienes serios problemas. El estudio es primero. Eres todo un rebelde y en el caso en que tuvieses una moto, igual tendría que pedirte tu licencia de conducir. Todo chico rebelde la tiene.

—Mire, señor Oficial, le diré dos cosas. La primera, mis padres no viven conmigo así que me importa una mierda sus amenazas y segundo…

No hizo más rodeos para completar su oración. Sin previo aviso, agarró a Lynn fuerte del brazo; corriendo con ella hacia su motocicleta que se encontraba estacionada en frente de la fuente principal del parque. Ambos se subieron, colocándose rápidamente los cascos.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡La policía nos atrapará! ¿Por qué dijiste que tenías diecinueve? Hubieses mentido.

—Ellos no son tan idiotas, Poochie. De todas formas, hubiesen pedido mi licencia de conducir y se hubiesen fijado en mi edad.—Justificó el pelirrojo, encendiendo la moto, colocándose las gafas de sol habituales.—Sujétate fuerte, tendremos una pequeña persecución.

La chica sólo obedeció. ¿Desde cuándo le agradaba que le llamase "Poochie"?

Y, con las manos delicadas de la fémina rodeando la cintura del mayor, encendió las luces; emprendiendo la carrera.

Lynn no sabía qué hacer. Sintió de repente una adrenalina en su cuerpo. ¿Acaso estaba… emocionada? No evitó dejar escapar una leve risa.

Castiel alcanzó a escuchar la risa de la muchacha. Sólo sonrió, aun conduciendo. A decir verdad, había muchos obstáculos como policías acostados, montículos de tierra o avisos de peligro seguido de una enorme grieta o alcantarilla destapada que despedía un nauseabundo olor a rata muerta. Decidió tomar la siguiente vía.

A medida que iban pasando los minutos, más se le dificultaba manejar. Sentía que a la moto le hacía falta gasolina. Demonios, ¿Por qué no llenó el tanque anoche?

—Castiel, ¿Qué sucede? Ay no, no me digas que se te olvidó llenar el tanque un día antes. Sabías que esto pasaría, ¿cierto?

Como siempre, lo reprochaba como si fuese un bebé consentido de mamá. Castiel murmuró a lo bajo, maldiciendo por su alzhaimer.

—Descuida, lo tengo todo bajo control.—Respondió orgulloso.

Tan pronto escucharon las sirenas de uno de los autos de la patrulla de policía, el pelirrojo agarró el retrovisor; observando cómo una de las motos se aproximaba a por ellos. Así que aceleró la velocidad, gastando quizá lo último que le quedaba de gasolina. Alcanzó a divisar una luz. Por suerte, era una gasolinera.

Ambos suspiraron de alivio, pero Castiel aún más. No quería pagar los platos rotos por la desobediencia e incompetencia por parte de la chica. Aunque tampoco le gustaría que ella se llevase todos los cargos encima; directo a prisión.

—Tienes suerte. Hay una gasolinera abierta a estas horas de la noche.

Castiel asintió, estacionándose abruptamente junto a la bomba. El señor lo miró con recelo, como si lo hubiese reconocido.

—Diez de gasolina y quince de factura, por favor.

El Señor sólo asintió con la cabeza aunque por dentro, el tan sólo tener la presencia de ese chico cerca suyo, le provocaba un fuerte sentimiento de enojo y angustia. Lynn observó aquella acción, más que confundida. Observó a Castiel.

Por un momento, tuvo ganas de preguntarle si ese tipo mayor no de cuarenta años de edad, tenía algo que ver con todo esto de la persecución o quizá era un complice más de la policía; haciéndose pasar por alguien de la compañía. Castiel la miró, sonriéndole. Le acarició la cabeza, haciendo que sus orejas de cachorro saliesen.

¿Qué significaba todo ese cosquilleo? ¿Por qué sintió tanta adrenalina en su cuerpo cuando se dispusieron a escapar de la Policía? Eso estaba en contra de sus principios, o bueno, eso quería creer. Quizá… estaba comenzando a descubrir qué se sentía salir con un chico rebelde y rudo.

—Ya tengo sueño… volvamos a casa, Castiel. Por fa, ¿Si?

…..

—Entonces… ¿Si tienes licencia de conducir?—Le preguntó la chica al verse obligada a entrar a la casa de Castiel.—Je, bueno… Mi mejor pregunta sería… ¿Qué demonios hago en tu casa? Debería estar en la mía, soñando con los angelitos, Jumm!

Castiel se quitó los zapatos, haciéndole una seña a la chica con que hiciese lo mismo. Ella obedeció, dejando su bolso de hombro en el sofá. El chico, por su parte, se adentró a la cocina.

—¿Quieres algo de Vodka? Te lo mereces después de todo. Me sorprende que, siendo toda una Mary Sue, tuviste tantas agallas como para seguirme la cuerda con todo eso de la persecución, Je. Incluso, estabas más que emocionada.

—Eh? No, gracias, yo no bebo.—Negó la chica con la cabeza, algo nerviosa.—No estaba emocionada, sólo fingía.

—Vamos, una copa no te hará daño.—Le insistió, sacando las pequeñas copas de la alacena.—¿Acaso tienes miedo de que tus padres te perciban el aliento?

La chica se sonrojó sobremanera, sintiéndose más que avergonzada. ¿Ella? ¿Tenerle miedo a sus padres? Bueno, su padre la sobreprotegía demasiado y su madre era una melodramática profesional.

—¡Claro que no le tengo miedo a mis padres! Incluso una vez fui a una fiesta con Rosalya sin su autorización, Ja.

—Vaya, qué malota eres.—Comentó el chico de forma sarcástica en un tono desinteresado a la vez que llenaba la copa del contenido.

Lynn suspiró aunque logró darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Si sus cálculos no fallaban, Castiel seguramente era de esos típicos muchachos rebeldes que asistían a fiestas sin autorización de los padres casi siempre, se emborrachaba o tenía sexo casual con alguna chica bonita de grandes atributos.

—¿Estás combinando whisky con Vodka?

—¿Acaso bebes Redbull?

De nuevo, un sonrojo hizo su presencia.

—¡No has contestado a mi pregunta! ¿Estás…?

—Sí, lo hago. ¿Y cuál es el problema? Ya no soy un niñato, estoy en todo mi derecho de hacerlo.

Suspiró. ¿Whisky con Vodka? ¿En serio podría ser una buena combinación? Temía por sus pulmones, aunque de todas formas se sentó al lado del pelirrojo, agarrando la botella y vertiendo el contenido en la copa de cristal.

Castiel abrió sus ojos como platos. ¿Acaso estaba viendo lo que creía estar viendo? Lynn ya tosía debido a la fuerte precipitación de tomar, atascándose en su garganta. El chico le propinó leves palmadas en la espalda, tranquilizándola. Quizá… tenía una mala imagen sobre la chica.

—Quiero más, hip.

—Oye, apuesto a que tienes menos de diecisiete años. No puedes ir por el mundo pidiendo alcohol como si se tratase de algo normal.

La chica, por su parte, sólo hipeó; formándose un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas debido al consumo, quizá, en excesivo. Mientras las horas y minutos pasaban, la chica pedía otro trago o contenido para su copa. El chico sólo obedecía sin rechistar.

—¡Otro!

Castiel se sorprendió. ¿Cuánto más su cuerpo podría resistir? Después tendría ganas más intensas de ir al baño.

—No!—Negó de un grito, reprochándola.—Y es mejor que vuelvas a casa.

—Soy tu Poochie y te obedeceré, hip.—Hipeó de nuevo, levantándose de la cama.

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos, llevando ambas copas y las botellas ya vacías a la cocina; desechándolas en la canasta correspondiente.

—Mañana te veo en la escuela, Poochie.

La chica sonríe, dirigiéndose a la sola a por su bolso de hombro y chaqueta.

—Ah, por cierto, ¿Tú fumas?.—Fue su taciturna pregunta aunque estaba medio inconsciente.—Porque pude percibir tu aliento cuando frenamos en la gasolinera, ¿Y quién era ese sujeto que te estaba mirando mal? ¿Un enemigo de tus padres?

Castiel, por supuesto, negó con la cabeza. No permitiría que sus padres obtuviesen una mala reputación por culpa de las palabras incoherentes y conclusiones apresuradas por parte de la muchacha. Sólo la empujó rumbo a la puerta principal.

—Hablamos mañana. Obedece y vuelve a tu hogar.

—Amo malo. Algún día descubriré tu punto débil y lo usaré a mi favor, ya verás. Entonces, dejaré de ser tu Poochie, Ja.

…..

Al día siguiente, en el instituto Sweet Amoris, el tema principal era la pelea que se había formado en el parque. Castiel VS Kentin y Nathaniel.

En cuanto el pelirrojo entró por aquella puerta, todos enseguida mantuvieron la compostura; simulando que hablaban entre ellos. Amber, Li y Charlotte se dirigieron a los casilleros, asustadas. Rosalya le sonrió al igual que Lysandro.

¿Por qué todos de repente le tenían miedo a Castiel?

Para Rosalya, Castiel era un buen sujeto, sólo porque había defendido sus principios y a Lynn, no significaba que fuese un completo buscapleitos. Lysandro, por su parte, era el mejor amigo así que no podría decir falsos rumores sobre el pelirrojo. Este último pasó al lado de ellos, dejando escapar un aura de maldad y terror pura; sobresaltando a más de uno. Armin y Alexy retrocedieron, observándolo con disimulo.

—Esto me parece una estupidez.

—Déjalo así, Rosalya. Después de esa pelea, ¿Crees que muchos quieran acercarse a Castiel? Hasta Nathaniel quiso llamar a la policía.

De nuevo, el pelirrojo había subido las escaleras, pasando al lado del club de dibujo en donde se hallaba Violetta de frente con su carpeta de dibujo a la mano, enseguida cubriéndose el rostro, asustada.

Nathaniel estaba en frente del chico. Frunció el ceño, dispuesto a gritarle unas cuantas palabras, más Castiel sólo lo ignoró; siguiendo su camino.

¿Qué le pasaba realmente? Nadie lo sabía. Todos los estudiantes creyeron que Castiel estaría golpeando a más de un compañero de clase el día de hoy, más sólo los ignoraba como si se tratasen de exhibiciones de museo o estatuas.

Ni el propio Castiel lo sabía muy bien. No sabía que estaba pasando por su mente. Desde que se había comprometido con Lynn a seguir su estúpido juego de "amo y mascota" miles de pensamientos absurdos y recuerdos inexistentes, merodeaban por su cabeza sin descanso. Acaso… ¿Había conocido una nueva faceta de ella? Al encontrarse tan indefensa, tan inocente y tan alegre o preocupándose por aquellos chicos que se merecían más que una golpiza, o cuando se aventuró a sentir la adrenalina tras la huida en su moto.

En cuanto giró a la derecha rumbo al armario del conserje, Rosalya lo siguió de cerca. ¿Era un escondite secreto? O quizá… el lugar secreto para hacer "cositas" con Lynn.

—¿Qué crees que haga en el armario del conserje? Siempre se escabulle a ese sitio antes de que empiecen las clases.

Lysandro, por su parte, sólo rodó los ojos; contradiciendo el argumento de su amiga. Debía llamar a Leigh para preguntarle los diseños de la última colección de moda.

—Rosa… ¿Te has visto con mi hermano en estos días?

—¿Con Leigh? Mhmm… no. Siempre dice que está ocupado.

—¿Quieres que lo llame por ti? Yo debo preguntarle algo.

La chica negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose apenada ante el muchacho con heterocromia. Seguramente Leigh estaba más ocupado y no quería interrumpirlo.

—Descuida, casi siempre me recoge al salir de clases.—Le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.—Oh, eso me recuerda… últimamente no has perdido tu libreta de apuntes. Eso es algo bueno, Lyss.

Lysandro se encogió de hombros, sonrojándose ante el comentario. Había tomado pastillas para la mala memoria.

—No sabes las pastas que ahora me tomo. Son amargas y debo tomármelas cada cuatro horas. Leigh dice que es algo grave.

Ambos rieron, aunque seguidamente Rosalya se tapó los labios con sus manos.

Desde que había sido novia de Leigh, más o menos hace unos cuatro años, él se había animado para presentarle a su hermano menor, Lysandro. Rosa desde siempre había tratado a Lysandro como el familiar tierno y olvidadizo que nunca tuvo. Sin embargo, el chico con heterocromia sentía lo opuesto.

¿Cuántos poemas de amor no había escrito para ella en esa libreta?

Siendo honesto, Rosalya siempre le gustó. Inclusive, desde que la conoció.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa del peliblanco victoriano, siempre desaparecía cada vez que notaba una muestra de afecto por parte de la pareja enamorada.

¿Cómo podría transmitirle estos sentimientos que lo dejaban atado? Cada vez que buscaba la oportunidad para llevarla a un lugar más privado y calmado y al fin hablarle de sus sentimientos más profundos y sinceros, alguna llamada, persona o su mismo hermano con sonrisa de galán, interrumpían el tan ansiado momento. Tal vez… perdía su libreta a propósito.

—Oye Lyss, ¿Tienes moto?.—Preguntó aun con una sonrisa en su rostro.—Bueno, te pregunto porque un día Leigh me mencionó algo sobre que tenían una Ducatti en el garaje pero bueno, sabiendo cómo son sus padres, no podría manejarla.

—Ah sí, la tenemos. Pero no la manejamos mucho. Una vez intenté manejarla a escondidas de mi padre, y terminé estrellándola en una juguetería porque se me había olvidado activar el GPS.—Relató, sintiéndose avergonzado ante su alzaheimer.

—Bueno, ve alistándola porque tendremos un pequeño paseo esta misma tarde.

—¿Estás loca? No, Rosa. Mi madre es muy exigente, ella disfruta viajar por bus o auto, antes que tocar la Ducatti de mi padre.

…

Ya ambos dentro del armario del conserje, estuvieron mirándose a los ojos por segundos que parecían eternos; procediendo a minutos. Lynn sentía el corazón en la boca al igual que la sensación de adrenalina que había experimentado con el pelirrojo la noche anterior.

Castiel, por su parte, tragó saliva, más que nervioso. ¿Nervioso? ¿Él? Debía ser un milagro.

¿Acaso debían mencionar lo que había ocurrido el día de ayer? Desde la fuerte pelea hasta la huida en motocicleta de los policías, la mirada fulminante del chico de la gasolinera o que Lynn casi se desmaya por estar combinando Wisky con Vodka. Una exquisita combinación que la había dejado atolondrada e indefensa.

Bueno, de todas formas aquellos incidentes no involucraban demasiado con su relación de amo-mascota, ¿Verdad?

De repente e inconscientemente, ambos rostros se estuvieron acercando lo suficiente, estando a tan sólo centímetros de los labios del otro.

Sin embargo, antes de que se hubiesen dado lo que sería el primer beso, en ese momento entró el conserje.

El anciano se había adentrado al armario a por una escoba y el trapeador puesto que había una emergencia en los pasillos. Agarró el trapo y sus clásicos audífonos, viendo de soslayo a ambos jóvenes; sonriéndoles con picardía antes de irse de allí.

_"Una conexión exacta" "Disfruto ser su mascota, pero no es como si llegase a amar a este Tsundere de verdad" "Estupida adrenalina y estúpidos sentimientos de emoción extrema que me confunden" "¡Ya no quiero sentir esto!" "Sigo siendo su Poochie, ¿no?"_

Esos pensamiento tan confuso, y todas esas emociones que podrían irse directo a una cubeta con fuego o similar a un volcán. Castiel mantuvo un contacto visual intenso.

Sus cabellos, su sonrisa de galán y de chico rudo y atrevido, ¿Y por qué de repente se le venía a la cabeza la tonta idea de pasar una noche en la casa de él? Sólo los dos….

Quería saber más de él, conocer a sus padres y decirles _"Hey, yo soy la mascota y sirvienta de su hijo, mucho gusto"._

—Eh… Castiel… e-estás muy cerca.—Murmuró cerca de sus labios, agachando la cabeza.

Al sentir sus frías manos sobre su rostro, se dio cuenta de cuán calientes podrían tornarse si se daban un abrazo.

¿Frio con Caliente? Quizá la temperatura corporal podría considerarse caliente puesto que en ese pequeño espacio en donde se hallaban los dos, en completa oscuridad, un pequeño bombillo colgando en el techo, iluminando el sitio a la vez que se escuchaba el aire acondicionado procediente de la maquina susodicho, causándole escalofríos a ambos. Si, ese era el causante de que las manos del pelirrojo estuviesen congeladas. Solitario, pequeño, casi en oscuridad y ambos temblando de frio, parecía sacado de una película de suspenso y de romance.

Había ciertos rumores merodeando por el instituto Sweet Amoris e inclusive en los periódicos y noticias lejanas de internet, aunque claro, la información verídica podría darse directamente en el sitio Wikipedia. Sinestesia. Aquella "enfermedad" como lo catalogaban, en donde la persona podría percibir los olores y colores, algo fenomenal.

¿Debía murmurar alguna palabra? Y si de repente… Castiel tuviese aquella extraña enfermedad. Sinestesia. Algo que sonaba tan emocionante pero a la vez peligroso.

_"Su mirada a veces es tan vacia y oscura, como si estuviese ocultando algo…"_

—Lynn… no, mejor dicho, Poochie… quiero que mañana cumplas todas mis órdenes, ¿de acuerdo? Y te daré un premio.—De nuevo, no faltaba aquella sonrisa sádica.

Tras decir estas "sutiles" palabras seguido de una sonrisa macabra esbozada en su rostro, Lynn se sonrojó sobremanera. Como siempre, la humillaba.

—T-te odio…—Musitó, apretando los dientes a la vez que el sonrojo aumentaba.—Siempre me avergüenzas…

El pelirrojo emitió una leve risita en forma de complicidad. Le encantaba ver todas las facetas escondidas por parte de la chica que días atrás pudo haber considerado un estorbo o una típica "Mary Sue" dentro a lo que su ámbito se refiere. Esas chicas urgidas que buscaban novios mediante volantes… Lynn no.

Sintió su corazón latiendo, aunque suave. No podía evitarlo.

Lynn nunca había demostrado ser una chica urgida o alguien fácil que le gustaba ser masoquista ante un desconocido y tampoco era tan ingenua como para no darse cuenta que Amber y sus amigas eran capaces de cualquier cosa. De nuevo, el recuerdo en los días en que Debrah estuvo en el Sweet Amoris, retumbó en su mente. Debía decirle un "Gracias" a Lynn.

Ya estando a tan sólo centímetros de sus labios, en ambos ojos se perdían a la vez con disimulo. Lynn se perdía en los ojos y la mirada vacía del pelirrojo tsundere. Castiel intentaba ocultar su leve nerviosismo. De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí?.—Nathaniel frunció el ceño. Detrás de él, estaban Armin y Alexy, shockeados.—Deberían estar en clases, el profesor los está buscando.

Parecía una escena o tráiler de una película dramática, musical y comedia. Claro, comedia no estaba en el diccionario del chico rubio amante de los gatos. Armin parecía molesto y Alexy sólo intentaba no prestarle atención al asunto. Castiel y Lynn se separaron al instante, saliendo del armario.

Lynn, por su parte, se disculpó con el delegado tras una pequeña reverencia.

En cuanto ambos caminaron rumbo al aula de clases, Lynn miró de soslayo al pelirrojo. ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando de él?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jaksajskajskajsa por fin! Bueno, les contaré la pequeña anécdota del por qué no subí este capitulo ayer TwT aunque no lo crean, comencé desde el martes en la mañana a escribirlo. Primero, el sueño me ganaba, waa! Después se fue la luz, luego no pude usar la PC en todo el día y el miércoles peor, el jueves peor y hoy se había ido el internet unas dos horas así que no pude terminar de escribir el cap hasta ahora u.u mil disculpas. Pero aquí está! Muy pronto subiré el tercer capítulo :D ¿Reviews? ¿Galletitas?<em>**


	3. Seguiré en esta farsa contigo

_**Holis! Bueno, decidí escribir por adelantado este cap debido a que veo muchos favoritos y seguidoras de este fic xDD y sobre todo por el rumbo que está tomando. Bueno, aquí está el tercer capítulo. Como ya notarán, Lynn contará sus "hazañas" antes del cap xD**_

**Lynn POV**

_En el capítulo anterior presencié la pelea entre Castiel, Kentin y Nathaniel. No puede ser! Ahora todos en el instituto le tienen miedo a Castiel, ¿Estaré soñando? Si tuvimos una tensión sexual en el armario del conserje y Nathaniel nos vio, ¡Qué vergüenza! Bueno… je, debo admitir que sentí una adrenalina en mi cuerpo cuando huimos en su moto.. y después el Whisky con el Vodka, ¡Ya no soy una bebé! ¿Acaso los padres de Castiel tienen un enemigo? Mhm… bueno, no importa por ahora, ¡Lo investigaré! Sexto sentido, no me falles ahora. Me duele un poco el corazón… no quiero enamorarme… no de nuevo. Estúpido amo tsundere, ¡guau!_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 3 "Seguiré en esta farsa contigo"<strong>_

Ya era fin de semana. Después de todos los acontecimientos previstos y organizados, Rosalya había decidido pasar un día en la casa de su mejor amiga, Lynn.

—Veamos…. Oh, Violetta me mandó una foto.—Suspiró la castaña, observando detalladamente la foto.

—¿Qué te mandó? Muestra.—Preguntó Rosa, acomodándose mejor en la cama de la contraria; acercándose más a ella para ver.

—"Conocí a un chico muy lindo en la clase de dibujo de los sábados. Aquí te mando una foto del cuadro que me hizo. Es tan tierno!"

—Vaya… ese cuadro es hermoso. Violetta suertuda. ¿Por qué no puedo conocer a un chico así? Que me dé detalles, me haga sentir única…

—¿Acaso Castiel no es así de detallista contigo?

Al realizar aquella obvia pregunta, un rubor apareció en las mejillas de Lynn. Castiel y ella sólo fingían ser novios, así que no había razón alguna para darse detalles. En la foto que había mandado Violetta, se mostraba un cuadro al estilo dálmata.

—Rosa… sabes bien que ese idiota y yo no somos novios de verdad.—Chasqueó la lengua, recostándose en la cama, deslizando el dedo para ver más fotografías.

—No lo sé, uno nunca sabe.—Ríe leve, acostándose al lado de ella.—Quizá… Castiel está empezando a gustarte y no quieres aceptarlo.—Suspiró, colocando ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza.

—¡Jamás!.—Se sonrojó nuevamente, negando por completo la suposición.

Sólo tenía que calmarse, no era para tanto… ¿Verdad? Aunque cuando salieron del armario del conserje, pudo sentir cómo las mariposas bailaban en su estómago.

—¿Qué más te han mandado?—Decidió cambiar de tema para no alterar tanto a su amiga.

Lynn dirigió la vista de nuevo a su celular al escuchar una vibración casi inaudible.

Su expresión en el rostro cambió radicalmente al observar con detenimiento lo que le habían mandado. Rosa, confundida por su expresión, decidió ver el mensaje. Era un mensaje de texto de parte de Amber y su trío de arpías, diciéndole que había visto a Lynn huyendo de los policías en la moto con Castiel.

—Estoy frita… y directa a la prisión….—Murmuró lo último, tragando saliva.

Rosalya rodó los ojos, resignada. ¿Por qué siempre Lynn debía ser tan dramática?

—No les hagas caso.—Le aconsejó, ya enojada de su terquedad.

…..

Lysandro y Castiel se hallaban en el garaje del victoriano, revisando la Ducatti de su padre. A decir verdad, había considerado la idea de limpiarla y llenar el tanque para poder hacer una "pequeña" competencia. Sin embargo, para llevar a cabo dicho plan, tuvo que llamar a Kentin y a Armin. Nathaniel y Alexy no contaban, obviamente.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?.—Le preguntó el pelirrojo, indiferente.

—Porque me atreveré a esto…—Dijo decidido, pasando el último trapo por las llantas y retrovisores.—No le digas a nadie, pero pienso demostrarle a Rosa que soy un chico rebelde.—Confesó, bastante emocionado de tan sólo imaginarlo.

—Ah.—Dijo como señal de entendimiento.

Kentin se quitó la camiseta, llenando una cubeta con agua para limpiar mejor la moto.

—Bueno, si vas a hacer una competencia, es mejor que te asegures del tanque. ¿Cierto, Armin?.—Afirmó el chico, dirigiendo la vista hacia el gamer. Este último asintió.

Le pasó otra esponja para terminar la limpieza.

—Una pregunta más…. ¿Por qué invitaste a este tipo?.—Castiel señaló a Kentin.

—Porque Kentin tiene más experiencia en esto.—Dijo Lysandro con obviedad.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, apoyando aquél argumento.

—Yo manejo mi propia moto.—Refunfuñó.—¿Le das todo el crédito a él?.—Inquirió.

—Castiel… no te ofendas, pero te recuerdo que la policía te anda buscando porque…

—¡Me vale!—Gritó, ya enojado.—Que se coman un cerro de mierda.

—Bueno, no peleen más.—Intervino Armin, separando a ambos.

—Tiene razón. Debemos estrenar esta belleza, y no sólo por aquí.—Dijo Kentin.

—¿Por la juguetería?.—Preguntó el pelirrojo, confundido.—¿Van a estrellarla otra vez?

Lysandro agachó la cabeza, avergonzado al recodar aquél incidente.

…..

—¿Y?.—Preguntó la rubia, observando a Karla.—Debemos seguirlos, no me fío.—Argumentó, echándole un vistazo a la pantalla de su celular.—Seguro es un fugitivo.

—Amber, no te metas en esto, saldrás afectada.—Le aconsejó Karla, comenzando a preocuparse.

—Ese hijo de puta se lo merece por haber lastimado a mi hermano.—Refunfuñó a lo bajo, apretando los dientes.

—Una cosa es querer vengarse a lo tonto y otra muy diferente es meterse con la policía y querer averiguar asuntos delicados.—Profundizó la chica, ya frunciendo el ceño.

¿Y permitir que ese chico lastimase de nuevo a su propio hermano? ¡Ni hablar! Aunque le gustase Castiel, también tenía derecho a defender a su familia. Así que comenzaría con los planes.

—Tú no te metas.—Le empujó Li, indignada.—Tú no entiendes porque no eres la mejor amiga de Amber.

Charlotte sólo observaba la escena, indiferente. Karla intentó recuperar la compostura, levantándose del suelo. ¿Quién se creía ella para empujarla y tratarla mal?

—¿Acaso debo serlo para comprender la situación?—Preguntó, sacándose el mugre de su hermoso vestido.

—Basta, Karla.—La detuvo Charlotte, interviniendo.—Si no sabes, no hables. Así de simple.—Profundizó, desviando la mirada.

—¿Saben? Si Amber no fuese mi amiga, ahora misma le daría una golpiza.—Chasqueó la lengua antes de darles la espalda.

—Esa niña es un estorbo, no sé cómo le aguantas.—Comentó Li, dirigiendo la vista hacia la rubia.

—Dejen de joderme.—Murmuró, sin ánimos de levantar la cabeza.

—¿Y permitir que te metas en problemas tú sola?.—Recalcó Li, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.—Le haremos pagar caro a Castiel, ya verás.—Le animó.

Sin embargo, Amber retiró la mano de la chica, comenzando a caminar sin decir ni una sola palabra mientras observaban prendas y zapatos. Al otro lado de la tienda, en el primer piso, se encontraban Lynn y Rosalya, observando la escena.

—¿Por qué crees que hayan peleado?—Preguntó Rosa con dos bolsas de compras en la mano.

—No lo sé… pero algo me dice que Castiel está involucrado en esto.

—¿Y si quiere vengarse de él por haber lastimado a Nathaniel? Sabes que ella es capaz de todo.

…

—¡Hola, chicos! Regresé de mi viaje.

—¡¿Laetti?! ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

—Oigan, es mi prima, un poco más de respeto.—Reprochó Castiel, dirigiéndose a la fémina con dulces pegados a su cabeza.—Creí que estarías un poco más de tiempo en Arizona.—Le murmuró. Los demás chicos estaban detrás de él, chismoseando.

Laetti negó con la cabeza, bastante emocionada; abalanzándose hacia los brazos de su querido primo. Todos tragaron saliva, intercambiándose miradas. Armin había pasado una mala experiencia con esa chica y tenía un mal presentimiento.

En ese momento pasa Lynn. Al observar aquél abrazo tan acogedor, inconscientemente, se le caen las bolsas de compras al suelo; haciéndolas sonar.

—¿Eh? Oh, ¡Hola, Lynn! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Ya casi ni te reconocía, Je. ¿Estabas de compras? Mala, no me invitaste.—Ladeó la cabeza, haciendo un leve puchero.

—E-eh… Qué sorpresa verte de nuevo, Laetti… regresaste antes de lo previsto.

—Sí, bueno, extrañaba mucho a Castiel.—Dejó escapar una leve risita, aferrándose más al cuello del susodicho.—Sobre todo a Armin.—Dirigió una mirada hacia él, sonriéndole con picardía.

Como si se tratase de algo que se quiebra, Lynn sintió que su pobre e ilusionado corazón, de a poco se iba quebrando. ¿Por qué debía sentirse de esta forma? Si ellos sólo fingían ser una pareja. Castiel separó a la chica de él, retrocediendo.

Rosa, al ver la Ducatti del padre de Lysandro fuera del garaje, no pudo evitar sentirse más emocionada que nunca y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Lysandro la observó, más que embobado. Ya era hora de la competencia.

—Voy a pasear con la moto de mi padre, ¿Quién quiere verme en acción?

—¡Vamos, Lysandro, tú puedes!.—Le apoyó la chica, alzando una pancarta grande de color fucsia que tenía las letras impresas "Te apoyamos todos! Ánimo!"

—Ese chico sí que tiene estilo…—Musitó Laetti y de repente sus ojos brillaron como dos luceros. Rosalya la miró con desconfianza.

A decir verdad, la chica le inspiraba desconfianza. ¿Acaso era una de esas que se ilusionaban y enamoraban a cada cinco minutos? Lynn estaba cabizbaja, intentando sonreír.

Como de costumbre, Kentin agarró una bandera de pista de carreras; posicionándose al frente del chico con heterocromia. Lysandro ya se había montado en la Ducatti, colocándose el casco y los guantes; encendiendo el motor. En cuanto el semáforo indicó al color verde, emprendió la carrera. Rosalya seguía con la pancarta en sus manos, emocionada. Lynn aplaudía al igual que Castiel. Ambos se miraron.

—Poochie…—Murmuró Castiel, observándola. Aun no olvidaba el incidente.

La chica intentó evitar sus miradas cautivadoras, enfocándose en la carrera. Al parecer, todos apoyaban y le aplaudían al chico. Este último casi se estrella con un parqueadero, seguido del Mall; casi arrasando con el trío de brujas, haciéndolas sobresaltar. Ya casi cruzando la avenida, intentó poner los frenos, evitando no estrellarse de nuevo con la juguetería. Todas las madres de los niños, arrastraban a sus pequeños consigo, asustadas. Todos se cubrieron los ojos, rezando para que Lysandro no chocase con algún auto de lujo, celebridad, niño o perro. Aun así, respetaba demasiado los semáforos en rojo, intentando no chocar con ningún taxista para que le adementrase la madre. En pocos minutos, había frenado justo en la línea de meta, quitándose el casco para poder aspirar un poco de oxígeno. Todos se levantaron, haciéndole barra; en especial Rosalya. Leigh observaba la escena, sintiéndose un poco culpable. Al parecer, había subestimado a su hermano menor. Quizá…. De ahora en adelante las cosas podrían ser más diferente entre ellos.

…

—Esa carrera fue intensa….

—Eh… h-hola… ¿Puedo pasar?

Castiel asintió con la cabeza, dejando pasar a Lynn a su casa. Ésta última traía en su mano una bolsa de compras en donde había frituras, gaseosa y agua.

Un poco nerviosa y sintiendo cómo su respiración se agitaba al ver al pelirrojo, dejó la bolsa en la mesa de estar. Castiel la observó confundida, cambiando de tema.

—Gracias por asistir a la carrera y llevar a Rosalya contigo.

—¿Oh? Bueno, ella es mi mejor amiga y ya sabes.—Rie leve, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.—¿Estás bien? Te noto algo agitado…—Se preocupó, acercándose.

—Estoy bien, no hace falta que te preocupes.—Desvió la mirada, alejándose de ella.

Lynn frenó de golpe, contemplándolo. ¿Qué más podría saber sobre Castiel? Primero la forma en cómo la trata, cuando la "defendió" golpeando a Kentin y después escuchar la conversación del trío de brujas en el Mall.

—Me preocupo porque soy tu Poochie.—Infló las mejillas cuan niña terca.

El pelirrojo tan sólo suspiró, agarrando la bolsa de víveres que había traído su "mascota". La dejó en la cocina, yendo de regreso a la sala. Decidió hablar.

—Castiel… creo que te quiero…. Aunque todo sea una farsa y una mentira, siento que… en verdad te quiero…—Gritó y un fuerte rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas.

Sin embargo, Castiel se quedó inerte en su sitio; más que shockeado. Bueno, debía dar alguna respuesta y acabar con esto, ¿No?

—Je, te confundes, Poochie. No me quieres, sólo te emocionas con toda esta farsa.

De nuevo, pudo sentir cómo su corazón de mascota enamorada se rompía en mil pedazos. ¿Había escuchado bien? Es decir, acababa de confesarse y encima haber tenido el valor de hacerlo, él sólo finge indiferencia.

Es cierto. Lo quería mucho, y de ello se había dado cuenta tras observarlo en la carrera. Pero… quizá… sólo era una confesión y su mente le estaba engañando.

—Entonces… ¿Estás diciendo que mis sentimientos no te importan en lo más mínimo?.—Murmuró, comenzando a derramar pequeñas lágrimas, intentando sonreír.—Si… tienes razón. Sólo estoy confundida, es todo.

—Qué bueno que lo entiendas. Gracias por obedecerme, Ja. Buena chica.—Le palmeó la cabeza, sonriéndole entre sadismo y ternura.

—Eh… bueno, que disfrutes la comida con los chicos. Felicitaciones de mi parte para Lysandro. Adiós.—Quitó la mano del chico, retirándose de allí. Sí, quizá había sido el rechazo más desconcertante de todos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, hasta aquí lo dejo, láncenme tomates si quieren TwT pero como son 26 capítulos, todavía queda mucho para nuestra pobre Poochie, jaja… y demasiadas sorpresas con respecto al pasado de Castiel, ¿Qué hará Amber? ¿Qué sucederá con Laetti? Cuanta intensidad OwO nos vemos!<strong>_


	4. Cayendo en la confusión

_**Ya llegué! Y con un nuevo capítulo, ja xD ya he dejado un poco la flojera, lo prometido es deuda. Perdón si estuve un poco inactiva en Fanfiction pero he estado estudiando como no se lo imaginan ya que en septiembre-octubre son los exámenes y necesito sacar un buen puntaje para la carrera que quiero, deséenme muchos éxitos! xD okey, ya.**_

_**Lynn POV: En el capítulo anterior vi de nuevo a Laetti… cuanto tiempo, aunque nunca me imaginé que fuese la prima de Castiel. ¿Por qué mi corazón duele tanto? Ah, ya sé! Porque ese estúpido tsundere no correspondió a mis sentimientos. Soy una ridícula. ¿Por qué estoy llorando? Estúpido amo tsundere, me las pagarás. Guau!**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 4: "Cayendo a la confusión"<strong>_

Los días siguientes, Castiel y Lynn no volvieron a hablarse. Muchos chicos comentaban en el instituto acerca de la gran carrera que habían presenciado y por supuesto, Lysandro se lucía con las chicas, lo cual enojaba un poco a Rosalya. Era el pan de cada día.

Al ingresar al aula, la campana sonó; indicando la primera hora de clases. Lynn se ubicó en su respectivo asiento, observando fijamente el pupitre vacío que se hallaba en el fondo, el de Castiel. Ya estaba un poco preocupada porque él no había asistido al colegio por una semana, ¿Le habrá pasado algún accidente? O será… ¿Qué por culpa de su confesión se cambió de colegio? No, eso sólo sucedía en los shoujos.

—Miren estas fotos.—Presumió Amber, sacando de su bolso unas fotografías de ella con su vestido de baño y ropa nueva puesta.

Todas las chicas se amontonaron, casi llevándose por delante a Lynn. Ahora se encontraban en círculo, rodeando a la rubia a la vez que contemplaban más de cerca sus fotografías.

—Wow, te ves increíble Amber, te aseguro que con esas fotos, Castiel te prestará atención.—Comentó Karla sin cuidado alguno, mirando de soslayo a Lynn.

Sin embargo, la peli-castaña sólo rodó los ojos; chasqueando la lengua. Ya estaba harta de que la bruja de Amber presumiese sobre su cuerpo o sobre su delgada figura cada vez que alguien comentaba algo sobre vacaciones en Miami. Supone que el instituto sin Castiel no es el mismo. Mejor dicho, su vida cotidiana no es la misma.

En ese momento entra Rosalya con cara de pocos amigos, haciendo caso omiso a las risas risueñas y traviesas por parte de las fanáticas de Lysandro, en especial Nina.

—Ya ha pasado una semana y no dejan de hablar sobre la carrera.—Espetó Rosa, sentándose al lado de su mejor amiga.

Lynn, en cambio, ni siquiera le apoyó en su argumento aunque estuviese a favor de lo que decía. Se encontraba demasiado deprimida, y tal vez las lágrimas estarían a punto de salir… de nuevo.

Rosalya notó aquél gesto en su rostro. Sólo sonríe y le habla.

—Lynn, estás mal porque Castiel te rechazó, ¿cierto? Vamos, debes afrontarlo, no todo está perdido. Te dije que no era buena idea comenzar con todo esto del noviazgo falso.

—Ya lo sé! Sólo pensé que tal vez… habría una oportunidad.—Agachó la cabeza, notando cómo Amber alardeaba sobre sus fotografías.—Ahora Amber me echa en cara que Castiel la prefiere a ella por su cuerpo. Que Laetti se lo había dicho.—Volvió a llorar, intensificando el sonido.

La expresión de Rosalya cambió de pacifista y alegre a una de enojo total. ¿Cómo se atrevía a comparar cuerpos y decir aquellas barbaridades?

Se levantó del puesto, buscando la excusa de que debía irse a casa por un dolor de estómago. Ya tenía la solución.

—Es hora de tomarle riendas al asunto.—Dijo para sí misma, ya demasiado molesta.

—¡Espera, Rosa.!—Intentó detenerla, levantándose igualmente del puesto.

Sintió cómo alguien la había empujado a propósito, propinándole una fuerte zancadilla; haciéndola estamparse contra el suelo. Chilló de dolor, intentando respirar.

—Así que crees que con sólo decir que eres novia de Castiel, todos te van a tener miedo y respeto, ¿Eh?.—Escuchó la voz encabronada de Amber, agarrándola del cuello de la blusa y estampando su cabeza contra el suelo.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué de repente todas las chicas del instituto Sweet Amoris se la agarraban contra ella? No tenía la culpa de que Castiel aceptase ser su novio falso.

A decir verdad, no tenía ánimos como para pelear con la rubia y su manada. Ya sabía que todo era cuestión de acostumbrarse. Sin embargo, y muy a su pesar, esta no era la ocasión. Trató de recuperar la compostura pero le era difícil. ¿Acaso nadie estaba para ayudarla? Necesitaba socorro, un auxilio.

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza al ver cómo Amber levantaba su mano derecha con arbitrariedad y enojo, observándola fríamente a los ojos. Se las iba a pagar, y demasiado caro. Ya estaba encabronada con lo que le había hecho a Nathaniel.

Sin embargo, antes de que tan sólo se pudiese escuchar el estruendoso sonido de una cachetada y sentir el ardor de su suave mejilla rojiza, escuchó una voz grave y monótona a modo de intervención.

Abrió de a poco los ojos, temblorosa. Sus pupilas se iluminaron al presenciar cómo Kentin agarraba con fuerza la muñeca de Amber, empujándola a un lado.

—Gente como tú me da asco.—Espetó, observándola con suma frialdad, abrazando a Lynn de forma protectora.

—Kentin… creí que estabas enojado conmigo.—Murmuró la castaña, sorprendida.

—¿Enojado contigo? Jamás.—Ríe leve, ayudándola a levantarse.—¿Quieres que llame a tus padres? O a la directora.—Le aconsejó, mostrando preocupación.

—No gracias. Así estoy bien. Sólo… intentaba alcanzar a Rosalya, se fue demasiado rápido. ¿Qué le habrá pasado?.—Musitó lo último, observando la puerta.

Kentin acarició la cabeza de la fémina, dándole un beso en la frente.

—Si quieres te presto los apuntes.—Le sugirió de forma dulce y serena.

La chica negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, más que sonrojada. ¿Acaso su mente la engañaba de nuevo? Sentía latidos fuertes cuando estaba al lado de Kentin.

…..

Toc toc. Castiel debía atenderla, quisiera o no hablarle y darle explicaciones.

Casi estalla de la risa, quizá carcajadas a montón, al ver cómo un enfermo Castiel salía de su hogar como alma en pena. Parecía un zombie sacado de una película de comedia y suspenso. A decir verdad, el cabello de Castiel ya había sido suficiente. Rojo más rojo, daba igual a un tomate. ¿Estaba enfermo? Se tomó toda una semana.

El chico frunció el ceño al notar cómo Rosalya lo observaba sin vocalizar alguna palabra que pudiese salir de sus labios. Cierto, debía concentrarse en el tema.

Respiró hondo y habló. Debía tomar el rol de mejor amiga sobreprotectora.

—Castiel, he venido a representación de mi mejor amiga Lynn para hablarte muy seriamente.

Frunció el ceño, manteniendo la compostura.

Cruzó los brazos, recostándose en el umbral de la puerta, demasiado indiferente. ¿Qué debía contestarle? Ya tenía suficiente con escuchar a diario las noticias sobre la carrera y la competencia entre Lysandro y Leigh. Escuchó el nombre "Lynn" y su corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Señales? No, no era eso, quizá.

Pensó en la mejor alternativa y respuesta para resolver las cosas mediante diálogos.

—¿Ahora qué rumor circula por ese instituto?.—Quiso saber.

—¿Es verdad que dices que prefieres mil veces a Amber?.—Preguntó sin rodeos.—Que Laetti lo había divulgado… ahora Amber se la pasa mostrando fotografías suyas en bikini.—Añadió, ya comenzando a irritarse.

La expresión de Castiel cambió de indiferencia y neutralidad a enojo e intriga completa. ¿Por qué siempre lo involucraban en esos rumores tan ridículos?

—¡Claro que no lo dije! Mi prima es una mentirosa.—Comentó furioso.

Rosalya se mostró bastante desconcertada. ¿Cómo pudo desconfiar del pelirrojo? Aunque muestre pinta de vago rockstar, no sería capaz de herir a su mejor amiga.

—Entonces dile a Laetti que tenga más cuidado con sus palabras, ya Amber tiene el ego muy alto.—Le comentó, desviando la mirada.

Castiel asintió con la cabeza, tomándose la temperatura con ayuda del termómetro. En este momento debería estar reposando en cama. Rosalya le dio la espalda, dispuesta a irse.

—Eh… Rosalya, ¿Podrías comunicarle algo importante a Lynn?.—Le preguntó, un poco avergonzado.

—Claro, sólo dime.

—Dile que… no la culpo por lo que siente hacia mí, sé que es torpe y despistada en ocasiones.—Se encogió de hombros, carraspeando un poco.—Sólo debe darme tiempo para procesar todo esto… hace una semana que se me confesó y no quiero apresurar nada.

—Entonces…—Titubeó, algo insegura.—¿Qué sientes exactamente por Lynn? Si no lo dices con las palabras claves, no podré descubrirlo y creo que ella tampoco. Sé más claro y menos orgulloso, por favor.

—Ella es mi Poochie y tal vez… quiero dar el siguiente paso con ella.—Soltó de repente, casi muriéndose de la vergüenza por dentro.

Rosalya se sonrojó a más no poder, ¿Dar el siguiente paso? ¿Eso indicaba a…?

—Oh, entiendo… dar el siguiente paso pero sin salirse del contrato de amo-mascota.—Suelta una risita picara, ya entendiendo el mensaje.

Esta vez Castiel se había sonrojado demasiado, aunque no sabía exactamente si era por la calentura de su enfermedad o realmente comenzaba a persuadir algo más… sexual.

La pregunta de Rosalya estaba muy bien formulada y odiaba que así fuese. ¿Qué sentía realmente por Lynn? Desde que habían hecho el trato de amo-mascota adoraba molestarla en cada oportunidad que tenía.

Recordó de repente los medicamentos de la bolsa.

Irónicamente, Lynn también podría considerarse una enfermera. De nuevo un pensamiento pervertido surgió en su mente.

—Ah, también dale las gracias por traerme los medicamentos.—Sonríe, totalmente agradecido.—Se nota que sabe perfectamente qué jarabes debo tomar.

—¿Cómo no notarlo? Si ella se preocupa por ti y sólo quiere verte bien. ¿Sabes, Castiel? Lynn será distraída, quizá la típica Mary Sue que ayuda a quien no debe pero tiene buen corazón y es muy imaginativa. Admiro eso de ella.—Una sonrisa cálida se dibujó en sus labios.

Quedó en estado de Shock. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?

—Creo que… ya la próxima semana comenzaré a asistir de nuevo al colegio. Sólo espero que alguien no sea tan egoísta como para no prestarme los apuntes.—Refunfuñó, cruzándose de brazos. Siempre estaba de mal humor.—Quizá tú puedas darme el número telefónico de Poochie. Ya sabes, para que me preste los libros.

Rosalya le dirigió una sonrisa con suma picardía, dándole a entender que quizá no era esa su verdadera intención. De todos modos, debía cumplir su plan.

—Claro, anótalo.

….

—Entonces…. ¿No eliges el azul?.—Le preguntó Alexy a Violetta de forma desafiante, acercándose demasiado al rostro de la fémina.—Vamos, el azul expresa mucho más que una pintura. Quizá podrías inspirarte de mí color de cabello para pintar otro cuadro. O mejor, puedes pintar a Lysandro! Ganó la carrera, ¿no?

Después de las diez de la mañana, Alexy había mantenido encerrada a Violetta con él en el aula de dibujo y diseño gráfico. Necesitaba las herramientas necesarias y demasiada inspiración puesto que ya casi se acercaba el cumpleaños de Armin y debía regalarle un hermoso y llamativo cuadro.

Por lo tanto, Violetta estaba demasiado asustada debido a la cercanía entre ambos rostros. Si, le atraía Alexy pero ya comenzaba a temerle por su alegría.

—No sé qué aconsejarte, Alexy… ¿Qué sueles regalarle a Armin de cumpleaños?.—Le preguntó en un tono suave, intentando sonreírle de forma amable.

Lo meditó un par de veces. Cierto, ¿Qué solía regalarle a Armin? Bueno, a veces, para disimular que se le había olvidado una fecha notablemente importante, sólo le decía el pretexto de que su cariño de hermano era su mejor regalo.

A veces merodeaba por el Mall en la zona de videojuegos y daba pequeños saltos de alegría al ver una Xbox o un casco de realidad virtual. Sin embargo, la mandibula se quedaba completamente abierta al observar a los precios. ¿Por qué ahora todo está tan caro? Hasta la comida o el mercado, sale costoso. ¿Cuál era el regalo ideal? Tal vez le gustase los cuadros, admirar la pintura.

—Oh, allí está Lynn. ¡Lynn! Necesito que me ayudes!.—Se abalanzó hacia ella, agarrándole las manos con fuerza.

—¿Ayudarte? ¿A qué? Oh, te volviste heterosexual y ahora quieres clases.—Ríe leve.

Al decir aquello, fijó su mirada en la peli-morada quien se sonrojó sobremanera.

¿Por qué siempre debía echarle en cara, cuando tenía la oportunidad, de que le gustaba Alexy? Sabiendo perfectamente que él es gay, aunque eso podría cambiar.

Alexy, más que confundido o nervioso, negó repetidas veces con la cabeza; sentenciando su intento de broma de mal gusto. Seguidamente la jaló hacia él, empujándola; obligándola a sentarse en una butaca alta. Le susurró al oído el asunto.

El plan era bastante sencillo, hasta entretenido. Conseguir el regalo perfecto a Armin.

Lynn, después de haber escuchado cada detalle del asunto y los posibles conflictos y mecanismos, decidió meditarlo por breves segundos y dar una respuesta definitiva. Comenzarían con el plan recurriendo a demasiadas sugerencias descabelladas.

—¡¿Organizar un Maid Café?! No creo que a Armin le guste la idea, no es tan pervertido. Él preferiría… no sé… una reunión de chicas buenotas con cosplayer de chicas sexys de videojuegos.—Se encogió de hombros, recordando esos detalles.

Lynn frunció el ceño, sacando un block de notas de su mochila; comenzando a escribir y a marcar con una X grande en toda la plana, acerca de los planes que fallaban.

—¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal una casa del terror? Haciendo alusión a Five Night's at Freddy's—Sus ojos se iluminaron, comenzando a imaginarse todo.—Podríamos organizar el ambiente, tomar los roles de los animales robóticos.—Se cruzó de brazos en pose orgullosa y victoriosa.—Y Armin podría tomar el rol del guardia de seguridad nocturno de la pizzería. ¡Es perfecto! Terror al máximo.

Alexy y Violetta se intercambiaron miradas, comenzando a ponerse de acuerdo.

—Sí, creo que puede resultar. Armin ama ese tipo de juegos.

—¡Ja, ves! Tengo buenas ideas, ¿Por qué no mejor dejas que la casi delegado Lynn Darcy haga el trabajo con las chicas y chicos?.—Amplió su sonrisa, orgullosa.

—Yo también podría ayudarte a conquistar a Castiel.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Cómo sabes eso?!—De nuevo el sonrojó apareció, intensificándose. ¿Acaso se lo había contado Rosalya?

Alexy esboza una sonrisa de picardía, dándole un leve empujón. Vamos, en ese instituto corrían demasiado rápido los rumores aunque Peggy no le interesaba mucho los temas del amor.

—Es muy obvio. Debes ser más astuta.

—Por si te lo estás preguntando… yo… ya no siento nada por Castiel.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, completamente sorprendido. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Lynn se rendía así de fácil? Y todo por un rechazo desconcertante que desanimaría a cualquier chica con sueños shoujo. No, ella era fuerte y la iba a apoyar en esto.

Agarró sus hombros, dedicándole una mirada penetrante. Debía hacerla razonar.

Un silencio totalmente incómodo aunque agradable.

En verdad, era una de las pocas mujeres que lo enorgullecía por su perseverancia.

—No digas eso Lynn. Eres fuerte. Yo te ayudaré, ¿Si? ¡Vamos! ¡Tú puedes!

—No, en serio, prefiero que no te involucres en esto, Alexy. Quiero conquistar a Castiel yo sola.—Retrocedió con la cabeza gacha, muy poco convencida de lo dicho.

—Deja de ser tan terca.—Le reprochó, gruñendo un poco.—Soy tu amigo, ¿no? Si no fuese gay, tal vez saliese contigo. Eres muy perseverante y bondadosa, te admiro.

…..

—¿Five Night's at Freddy's?.—Preguntó Laetti, un poco confundida.—Ah.. ya entendí. Osea, quieren que les preste los vestuarios y el lugar, ¿cierto? Bueno, eso será un poco difícil… la pizzería de mi padre abre sólo de día, no creo que la abra a altas horas nocturnas.—Titubeó, encogiéndose de hombros. Le era indiferente a ese tipo de temas.—Pero bueno, si es por el cumpleaños de Armin creo que podría convencer a mi papá. Ah, y Castiel también ayudará. En fin, todos trabajaremos para una buena casa del susto.

_—"Creo que… no es tan mala persona como yo la imaginé"_

Pero… si Laetti no era mala persona como ella lo suponía o se había equivocado. ¿Por qué hubiese comenzado con los rumores de que Amber parecía modelo sacada de revista según Castiel?

_"Si no fuese gay, tal vez saliese contigo. Eres bondadosa y perseverante, por eso te admiro."_ Habían sido las palabras de Alexy. Parece como si todos sus amigos quisieran ayudarla a reaccionar o a razonar, dándose cuenta que todo con Castiel no está perdido después de todo. Castiel… ¿En dónde estará? Quizá ya se olvidó de ella y la dejó con la correa suelta. Entonces… ¿Ya no es su Poochie?

_"¿Sabes? Puede que Lynn sea torpe y distraída en ocasiones, pero es muy amable y tiene buen corazón. Por eso la admiro"_ pensó Rosalya en sus adentros, recordando aquellas palabras, viendo de soslayo a su mejor amiga. Ahora podía comprender mejor al pelirrojo. Él sólo… sentía… miedo.

Bueno, no era momento de pensar en un estúpido contrato de amo-mascota. Debía concentrarse en los preparativos para el cumpleaños sorpresa de Armin. De repente recordó la gentileza de Kentin al haberla defendido. ¿Qué era este sentimiento?

—Tengo bolsa de dulces. Podría ser las decoraciones, ¿no?—Sugirió Laetti demasiado entusiasmada, dispuesta a buscar la bolsa.

_"Wow, Amber, te ves muy linda en esa foto con bikini" "Te ves sensacional, no eres plana como Lynn" "Castiel se fijaría más en ti si mirase esas fotos"_ ¿Por qué sólo se enfocan en repetir palabras superficiales dolorosas?

—Lynn, ¿Estás bien? Te noto decaída.—Le murmuró Kentin cerca del oído, acariciando suavemente su mejilla izquierda.

El sonrojó hizo su presencia de nuevo. No, esto ya no era normal. Primero se sentía confundida por el contrato que había estipulado con Castiel, y después del rechazo… ¿Quiere sentir algo por Kentin?

Pero… eso sería jugar sucio, ¿Cierto? Después de haber sufrido una semana de rechazo constante y de no haberle dirigido la palabra a su ex amo, ahora estaba segura que ya no era su Poochie. Tal vez extrañaría esos vagos momentos, momentos fugaces en los que sintió adrenalina. Adrenalina momentánea.

De repente se acercó demasiado al rostro del mayor, manteniendo a propósito un contacto visual. Quería averiguar por sí misma aquél extraña emoción que empezaba a surgir dentro de ella.

—Kentin…. ¿Tú crees en los polos opuestos?.—Fue su retórica pregunta, comenzando a incomodarse. Laetti la zarandeaba, afanándola con preparar la fiesta.

—¿Eh? ¿En los polos opuestos? Eh… no sé… es algo muy individual, ¿Sabes? Jaja.—Río un par de veces, palmeando su cabeza con cariño. Si, sólo afecto de amistad.

Meditó un poco más la situación. Estaba indefensa, sin saber qué hacer y con la cabeza en las nubes. Debía darle a Castiel una cucharada de su propia medicina. Así que… ¿Por qué no mejor devolverle el dolor? Cierto, él no sentía nada por ella. Quizá sólo la veía como un objeto.

Antes de si quiera acercarse un poco más al rostro de su amigo, Laetti frunció el ceño; notando aquél acto como algo relacionado con la infidelidad así que le silbó a ambos, llamando su atención. Les iba a mostrar la pizzería.

Si, a decir verdad, la pizzería estaba demasiado ordenada y limpia. No la mantenían como el típico desorden del armario del conserje en donde salen ratas y abundan moscas rodeando comidas o pizzas podridas. Este local era totalmente distinto.

Sin embargo, un sentimiento de nostalgia la embargó en su interior. Tan sólo observar detalladamente los dibujos en las paredes, la tarima de los animatronicos, los disfraces bien elaborados y atractivos a simple vista y un pastel de cumpleaños artificial en la mesa central.

No, definitivamente algo estaba mal. ¿Por qué sentía que esa pizzería ya la había visitado antes? Ni siquiera lo recordaba. ¿Acaso ya ha venido a una cita en este mismo lugar? Muchos recuerdos borrosos y las imágenes, impredecibles.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué les parece? Creo que este lugar sería perfecto para planear todo. Sólo algunas telarañas, dulces, cámaras de vigilancia y listo. Los disfraces los pueden encontrar en el Backstage, por si les interesa.—Les guiñó el ojo a los cuatro (Rosalya, Alexy, Lynn y Kentin), haciéndoles una seña para que entrasen al cuartito viejo.

Nunca había imaginado que Laetti estuviese en aquellas situaciones económicas. Es decir, si había escuchado que habían celebrado el cumpleaños de una niña pobre en ese local, pero jamás pensó que los padres de Laetti fuesen los dueños.

_"No, mis padres no tienen enemigos, deja de decir tonterías"_

Ahora que analizaba mejor las cosas y con más detalle y determinación… Castiel jamás mencionó algo sobre esta pizzería. ¿Acaso le da vergüenza admitir este tipo de cosas? De a poco iba descubriendo más sobre su status social.

Él era… demasiado reservado, frio pero con un buen corazón. A través de esa capa de hostilidad y rudeza, habitaba un chico con buenas intenciones y dócil. No bastaba con saber información a través de su prima. Debía hacerlo directamente… aunque doliese.

_"Ayudas a los demás… prefieres prestarle atención a esos dos idiotas antes que pasear con tu novio? Si eres una Mary Sue después de todo, como dijo Amber"_

Ya no se centraba en el tema de fingir o de seguir con la farsa. El típico juego de disimular que andas con un chico rudo y agresivo para que te respeten.

Entonces… ¿Qué quería ella exactamente? Después de que Castiel la hubiese rechazado… ¿Debía seguir por el mismo camino? O… ¿Borrar sentimientos y fijarse en otras personas? Kentin, por ejemplo.

Observó sus labios, después intentó concentrarse en los preparativos. No podía…

—¡Está genial, Laetti! ¿Cómo funcionan?.—Preguntó Rosalya, observando a Chica.

—Bueno…. Primero debemos comenzar por las decoraciones y después arreglamos lo de los mecanismos, ¿te parece?.—Le sugirió. Sus ojos se iluminaron. Ya todo estaba planeado. La fiesta de Armin sería un éxito.

…..

Ahora Lysandro parecía una figura, un ejemplo a seguir. Sólo faltaba la estatua a su honor.

—¿Ahora juegas tennis con los de clase A?.—Preguntó Castiel con las manos en los bolsillos. Estornudó un poco, sonándose. Se había recuperado un poco del todo.

—Bueno.. Después de la carrera estuve hablando un poco con Leigh y como es el vicepresidente del club de tennis de la escuela, me dio esta oportunidad.—La sonrisa amplió al igual que su ego. Tenía todas las de ganar en un gran campus rodeado de naturaleza y piscina.

—Genial… ten cuidado porque Nathaniel es muy jodón y ya sabes, puede ordenarle a la Directora que cancele el equipo de tennis.—Se encogió de hombros, indiferente. Aunque en realidad admiraba el paisaje.

—Claro que tendré precaución! Además, ahora debo estar más tiempo en el campus. Las chicas vienen a pedirme autógrafos, jaja.

En ese momento escuchó las risas de Lynn, Rosalya, Alexy, Laetti y Kentin. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño en cuanto observó a Lynn y a Kentin agarrados de la mano mientras reían.

—¡Genial! Hay una piscina. Todo está maravilloso.—Argumentó Lynn, aspirando el aroma del ambiente. Se sonrojó al ver a Castiel.

—Mi novio es un amor. Dejó a Lysandro en el equipo A.—Halagó Rosalya más que embelesada. Si, aún estaba consciente de amar a Leigh a pesar de los roces con Lysandro.

—Felicitaciones Lysandro, te lo mereces.—Le sonríe Kentin, dándole leves palmaditas en el hombro. Observó a Castiel de reojo, dedicándole una mirada fría.—Ahora sólo falta que abran un club de natación. Ya nos estábamos aburriendo con sólo baloncesto y jardinería. Son muy… clichés. Se lo agradecemos a Nathaniel. Es el delegado después de todo.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo a su afirmación propuesta. Castiel sintió más enojo y un poco de… ¿Celos? Ahora todo el mundo halagaba las opiniones de Kentin. ¿Por qué le tenían tanto aprecio?

—Ojalá mi estatua fuese de chocolate, atraería a más chicas.

—Así estás bien. Ahora juegas con la clase A, estás todo el tiempo tomandote fotos con las chicas de otros salones… ¿Y Rosalya?.—Le murmuró lo último al oído, sonando picarón. Sabía perfectamente el punto débil del victoriano.

Se sonrojó un poco, dejando de lado la raqueta al igual que el entrenamiento. Es verdad. Después de la carrera, había ignorado a su amor secreto: Rosalya. A pesar de tomarse miles de fotografías con otras chicas, sólo le interesaba la novia de su hermano mayor. ¿Estaba mal?

—Ya déjala Amber, ya Laetti desmintió todo. Castiel te llamará la atención.

El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos de par en par al escuchar la voz gruñona de Amber y las voces de Li y Charlotte, intentando detener sus movimientos.

¿Ahora qué estaban tramando ese trio de brujas?

Se acercó un poco más al percibir las voces que provenían detrás de los árboles. Amber agarraba a Lynn con fuerza del cuello, casi estrangulándola.

Intentó detenerla, gritarle que dejase su ridículo juego pero no podía… no debía… Nathaniel tenía su expediente en los archivos confidenciales. Si ponía una mano sobre su querida hermana, todo se revelaría. Su pasado, su vida, relaciones anteriores, todo.

De repente las personas, directivas e incluso hasta el mismo delegado, comenzaron a llegar de a poco sólo para presenciar la inauguración del nuevo campus para abrir por fin el club de tennis.

Quizá se hubiese imaginado cualquier acto de imprudencia y madurez por parte de la rubia, como una broma de mal gusto, llamada telefónica u otro falso rumor que corrompiera la madurez social. Todo, excepto lo que hizo a continuación.

Agarrando a Lynn con firmeza del cuello y los brazos, la empujó con violencia a la piscina; cayendo de espaldas. Estaba medio inconsciente así que no podía respirar del todo bien o levantarse y nadar si quiera.

Esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. Castiel gruñó con rabia, dirigiéndole una mirada de odio a Amber para seguidamente lanzarse al agua con ropa y todo. Nadó con rapidez hasta ubicar a su Poochie, agarrándola suavemente por los brazos. Ya llegando fuera de la superficie, la cargó en brazos; abrazándola con ternura.

Todos los presentes observaron la escena, más que sorprendidos. La Directora sólo exigía explicaciones, amenazando al trío de brujas con palabras hirientes y que llamaría a sus padres. Lynn, de forma inconsciente, correspondió al abrazo de su pelirrojo. Murmuró "Castiel…" Si, los perros no saben nadar después de todo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias por leer hasta aquí n.n creo que es el capítulo que más me demoré en escribir X.x tuve que pensar en la trama como tal, en un desenlace… creo que me quedó bien, Ja. No sé, me esforcé mucho escribiéndolo así que espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por los favoritos y las seguidoras de este fic! Y no, Castiel ya no será tan tirano y frío con Lynn xD creo que está reconociendo el aprecio que le tiene, y bueno, Lynn… digamos que hay muchos nudos que quiere desatar por sí misma. ¿Le ayudamos? Okno. Hasta la próxima! No sé cuánto me demore en actualizar.<strong>_

_**Nyny-chan Out.**_


	5. Una decisión peligrosa

_**Holis! Volvi :3 y con nueva actualización de esta historia. Uff cuanto tiempo x.x lo lamento, todos estos días he estado en exámenes…. Por suerte ya casi se aproxima la semana de receso. Genial, en donde nos quedamos :3**_

_Lynn POV: Five Night's at Freddy's… hace alusión a una pizzería abandonada ¿cierto? De un videojuego…. Mhm… Yo… quiero experimentar esas sensaciones, pero con otro chico y podría ser Kentin. Castiel… ¿Por qué precisamente tú me salvaste? Y casi me ahogo, estúpido amo tsundere ¡guau!_

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Capítulo 5: "Una decisión peligrosa"<em>**

Entonces, esto es… ¿El corazón de una chica enamorada? Lynn meditó eso miles de veces tras haber sido rescatada por Castiel. Aun recordaba cuando intentó patalear con fuerza para poder salir de la piscina. La rectora seguía molesta y Lysandro se había quedado sin palabras.

—Demonios… estás toda empapada, no puedo rescatarte siempre.—Le reprochó el pelirrojo a la vez que la cargaba en sus brazos con toalla en mano.

Así que, aprovechando la distracción de todos los estudiantes y la junta directiva, agarró a la chica del brazo; llevándosela hasta al armario del conserje. Le secó el cabello con una toalla azul al igual que el rostro.

—¿Cómo sabías que Amber y sus amigas me estaban amenazando? Sabes… estoy segura que tarde o temprano descubrirán todo…

El pelirrojo la observó por breves segundos. Analizó el calendario que se hallaba en la sucia pared del pequeño armario y suspiró.

—Oye, ya casi se aproxima el White Day ¿Cierto? Día de los enamorados… Mhmm… me sentiría mal no regalándote algo…

Sintió que el corazón le estaba saliendo del pecho. No, seguro era otro acto como un noviazgo falso. No podía distraerse ahora… Amber y Laetti si tenían planes verdaderos.

—Pues… Amber irá con Nathaniel a un restaurante lujoso a cenar, Laetti irá con Armin a ver una película de romance, aunque Armin se sintió más forzado.—Ríe leve, ocultando su nerviosismo. Todo el mundo ya tenía planes para aquella fecha.

Ahora que lo pensaba de nuevo… ¿Qué podría hacer con Castiel en esa fecha tan importante? No eran novios de verdad pero… al menos quería verse linda para él, arreglada, con buenos modales y una gran sonrisa conquistadora.

—Podríamos comer algo en tu casa o ir al parque de nuevo para poder adiestrarte.—Esbozó la sonrisa típica de un amo tsundere.—No te apresures, te tengo una sorpresa mejor y no es exactamente en el día.—Susurró lo último en su oído, haciéndola temblar.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, causando que pequeñas mariposas imaginarias rodeasen su estómago, como un leve cosquilleo en la espalda. Tragó saliva y su rostro se enrojeció, imaginándose escenas de películas como 50 sombras de Grey.

—O-oye, tú… pervertido… ¿Estás aprovechando el White Day para hacerme cosas indebidas?—Le señaló acusadoramente con el dedo índice, haciendo un leve puchero.

…..

—Aquí tengo el folleto, me parecía bien si… ya sabes, Leigh, tú y yo, fuéramos a un lugar especial como el nuevo restaurante que abrieron o un crucero tal vez.—Comentó Rosalya de forma entusiasmada, mostrándole a Lysandro un folleto color rosa con el plan de viajes y costos incluidos.

Lysandro arqueó una ceja, demasiado confundido. Ahora que era popular entre las chicas, se las daba de todo un galán y pretendía no tener ningún plan en mente, ¿Cuánto más podría ocultarle a la chica aquellos sentimientos?

—No lo sé, no sé si tenga planes ya con Nina.—Desvió la mirada al responder aquello.—Además, le prometí que iría con ella a la fuente de los deseos. Ya sabes cómo es ella de pretenciosa e ingenua para esas cosas.—Un plan que había preparado con anticipación.

—¿Eh? ¿Nina? Pero ella nunca ha sido de tus gustos. Bueno, ¿Cómo decirlo? Ella pretende tener tus mismos gustos para agradarte, pero… tienes razón, ir los tres suena un mal plan. Mejor voy sola con Leigh al restaurante.

—Si… quizá te mande una foto cuando volvamos tarde en la noche.

—C-claro… Ah, Lys… me preguntaba si… podrías ayudarme con los arreglos para la casa del terror de Five Nights At Freddy's—Le tocó el hombro, deteniéndolo.

Si, típico. El victoriano intentaba darle celos a su amor platónico, aunque todo fuese una mentira, y ella sólo le tocaba el hombro deteniéndolo para decirle "ayúdame con los arreglos de la casa del terror" ¿Acaso le veía cara de diseñador de modas como Leigh? Quizá quería escuchar la frase "aléjate de esa zorra" aunque Nina tampoco estaba tan mal. Si, estaba igual que Lynn.

Rosalya, por su parte, se le quedó observando a los ojos; esperando su respuesta.

—Por supuesto que te ayudaré, ¿Cuándo nos reunimos?.—Le preguntó en un semblante serio y decidido.—Debo verificar que no tenga nada pendiente en mi agenda.—Comentó en un tono presumido, simulando sacar su libreta.

—Podríamos reunirnos mañana. Es que queremos hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Armin.

Lysandro no pudo evitar ponerse celoso y cabreado. ¿En serio la chica de sus sueños se había gastado tantas horas preparando una casa del terror? Y sobre todo al gamer.

—Sí, me parece bien. Entonces mañana.—Esbozó una cálida sonrisa. Aunque se diese cuenta que todos los chicos opacaban la atención de la chica, no perdía las esperanzas.

….

Sonó el timbre que indicaba la hora de receso. La Rectora seguía en la sala de delegados interrogando a Nathaniel y reprochando a Amber junto con sus secuaces, reconociendo que esta vez habían llegado demasiado lejos. Está bien. Amber había perdido por el estúpido de Castiel, pero no se rendiría.

Mientras tanto, muchos comentaban acerca de la película que se había estrenado hace ya casi un mes "cincuenta sombras de Grey". Algunas chicas soñaban con conocer al protagonista masculino en persona y otras sólo criticaban las malas escenas que simulaban ser reales y eróticas, "NO era una película porno". Lynn seguía recostada en la banca del patio, bostezando. Preparar la casa del terror era un gran reto y se había desvelado hasta la 1 AM haciendo la decoración y simulaciones.

—¿Acaso ya es normal dormir a la hora de receso?.—Se le acercó Iris en compañía de Violetta, Kim y Melody.

—Bueno… estoy demasiado agotada. ¿Saben cuánto me demoré decorando el backstage con Laetti? Casi cinco horas, y ella necesitaba adelantar los arreglos para que esta tarde fuese al cine con Armin.—Justificó su reciente acción, tallándose los ojos.

Las chicas se intercambiaron miradas de horror, aunque Violetta le esbozó una sonrisa divertida. Seguidamente sacó su carpeta de dibujo, mostrándole lo que parecía ser un boceto de Armin y Alexy juntos con la firma de ella en letras diminutas. Kim y Melody levantaron la mano, fortaleciendo a que ellas habían ayudado con los pinceles.

—E-es hermoso… ¿En serio ustedes lo hicieron?

—Bueno, ya sabes que Armin me gusta mucho y a veces me pongo celosa cuando me entero que saldrá con Laetti.—Iris se ruborizó.

Observó a Violetta. No faltaba que ella hablase dando sus argumentos, ya sabía que ella lo había hecho para hacer feliz a Alexy.

—Yo sólo ayudé porque me gusta ayudar, y quizá así Nathaniel pueda tenerme consideración.—Comentó Melody, sintiéndose avergonzada y sonrojándose leve. Ya con este serian cinco años de estar al lado de él como reemplazo de delegado.

—Ojalá Castiel me hiciera algo así….—Murmuró Lynn, esbozando una sonrisa triste en su rostro. White Day. Le gustaría que él fuese más romántico.

—No pierdas las esperanzas. Castiel es tu novio, ¿no? Estoy demasiado segura que él no se resistirá y te dará un gran obsequio o deje lo mejor para la noche.—Kim comentó lo último, susurrándoselo al oído a propósito con la intención de aumentar los nervios.

De repente recordó que Castiel le había dicho que le tendría una sorpresa para la noche, como bandeja de plata, ¿Acaso eso significaba una alarma? Quizá… ¿Tendría oportunidad para ser su novia de verdad? Todas las escenas de 50 sombras de Grey (según el libro) se le vinieron a la mente. ¿Sadomasoquismo? Atadura a la cama, consoladores, sex shop y las palabras amorosas y acogedoras de Castiel envolviéndola en la pasión. Conclusión: hemorragia nasal.

…..

—Sí, sí, ya entendí… entonces… debo reemplazar a Amber, ¿Cierto?.—Preguntó en un murmullo casi imperceptible.

Karla se hallaba en el centro comercial. Había productos del White Day como osos de peluche color blanco, camisetas con corazones incrustados o cajas de anillos color blanco al igual que los collares y frascos de los perfumes. Había muchas chicas esperando el DVD de la película.

—Me pregunto si a Lysandro le gustará un conejo, ya que es blanco…—Susurró Nina para sí misma, yendo al segundo piso en donde se encontraba la tienda de mascotas.

— ¿Y si viste la parte en donde Christian acosa a Anna y la persigue hasta su trabajo? Me encantó la parte del helicóptero, qué cute!—Comentaba una de las fans alocadas por la película y el libro mientras hacia la fila.

Karla observó a Nina de lejos. Si Amber no podría cumplir con la misión, lo haría por ella.

—Ven aquí. —Le gritó a la chica lolita gótica, empujándola para que se sentase a su lado.

Nina, sin embargo, emitió un pequeño grito de desesperación y estando a punto de golpearla pensando que se trataba de un pedófilo acosador, la dejó y se aclaró la garganta. Los negocios con Karla costaban caro.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Y por qué estamos hablando en voz baja en un lugar público?—Preguntó la chica con obviedad, dándose cuenta de la multitud que pasaba por allí. —No me digas que sigues con eso de vengarte de Castiel. —Rodó los ojos, llegando a la perfecta conclusión.

Karla asintió con la cabeza como si se tratase de algo ya demasiado predecible. ¿Qué podría hacer? Buscaba en su mente las maneras de vengarse, más no hallaba su punto débil.

¿Qué le podría gustar o disgustar a Castiel? Ya mañana seria el White Day junto con el cumpleaños sorpresa de Armin. Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, agarrando la mano de Nina. Ambas se levantaron, comenzando a pasear por el Mall y algunas que otras veces deteniéndose en joyerías o en la tienda de mascotas.

De repente, una idea surgió en su mente. Observó la Sex Shop que se encontraba al frente del Mall y la sonrisa se amplió. Definitivamente ya tenía al pelirrojo en sus pies y ya se había enterado acerca del falso noviazgo en el que se encontraba con Lynn, ¿Cuánto más podría acusarlo o chantajearlo? Observando sus expedientes, pidiéndole el permiso adecuado al delegado Nathaniel o complacer a Amber. ¿Qué pasaría si su noviecita de a mentiras, se enterase de su oscuro pasado? El punto débil de Castiel era…

—Pobre tú, ya verás. Nadie se mete con Amber.—Musitó la chica egocéntrica, adentrándose en la Sex Shop.

…..

Después de clases y de una tarde divertida de compras (adornando la casa del Terror, en los carritos chocones y en la Ruleta) ambos se hallaban agarrados de las manos. Ya había caído la noche y Lynn estaba feliz con una bolsa de compras sujetada en la mano derecha.

Kentin igualmente se encontraba feliz, y más porque estaba acompañando a la chica que le ha gustado desde que salieron de la escuela anterior. En toda la tarde la había atendido, aconsejado, hablado. Quizá era como estar en la friendzone pero no era algo que le disgustase. Al contrario, tenía planeado hacerle ver que él era el indicado para ella.

—Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado en esta tarde, Kentin.—Le agradeció la chica, ruborizándose un poco y dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

—No fue nada, sabes que me gustas.—Lo último lo dijo de forma inconsciente. Abrió los ojos de par en par al notar lo que había dicho.—Eh…¡Quiero decir! Sabes que me gusta ir al Mall y ayudar en esa pizzería abandonada, sobre todo si se trata de la fiesta para Armin. —Sonrió. Estaba seguro que esa sorpresa le encantaría.

Aunque se hubiese retractado de sus inocentes y dulces palabras o el impulso le hubiese ganado más que la razón, Lynn sabía perfectamente acerca de los sentimientos que Kentin tenía hacia ella. ¿Debía corresponderle? Pero… ¿Y Castiel? La había salvado y encima, le había dicho que le tendría una sorpresa para la noche.

Su corazón dio un vuelco y sintió una especie de punzada, ¿Esperar la sorpresa? ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo? Si él ni siquiera la valoraba. Observó de reojo a Kentin. ¿Qué importa? De todas formas se arriesgaría y no esperaría a Castiel por siempre.

—Kentin… ¿Sabes algo? Tengo que decírtelo… y ya no lo puedo aguantar más.—Sus pasos se detuvieron, frenando en seco. Ya tenía la respuesta.

El chico sólo se limitó a observarla de frente, demasiado confundido. Escuchó pasos, más no prestó atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—Claro, sólo dime… soy todo oídos.

—Hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos, ¿no? Y somos muy amigos y… bueno… ya sabes… en este día tan especial… me gustaría estar contigo e intentarlo…. Sí, creo que puedo llegar a quererte.—Gritó lo último y el rubor en sus mejillas se intensificó.

Kentin abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Había escuchado bien? No podía creerlo… su sueño se había hecho realidad.

Observó los labios de la chica, aproximándose hacia ella lentamente. Lynn dejó de apretar los puños, algo sorprendida. ¿Debía intentarlo en serio con él? O esperar a que Castiel le diese una respuesta? Bueno, qué importaba, debía arriesgarse.

Entre ese mar de dudas y hundida en sus pensamientos y depresiones anteriores, estaba segura que ya no sufriría más si estaba al lado de Kentin. Porque él en serio la valoraba y apreciaba, no como Castiel. Ya no tenía que pensar más en el pelirrojo. Ambos cerraron los ojos. Kentin la abrazó de manera eufórica, acariciándole la cabeza.

Los pasos se intensificaron hasta que se escuchó un freno abrupto. Ambos se separaron, volteándose. Ahí. En frente de ellos. Estaba. Castiel. Mirándolos bastante sorprendida y sin nada más qué argumentar. Karla y Nina se hallaban a su lado, frunciendo el ceño y dedicándole una mirada asesina a Lynn. Y si, el pelirrojo había escuchado la confesión de su "Poochie"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jksjaksjkajsa Hasta aquí lo dejo uwu no me maten! La buena noticia es que habrá Lemmon en el próximo capítulo. Sé que el White Day (celebrado el 4 de marzo en Japón) ya pasó, pero comencé a escribir este capítulo en ese día y nunca pensé que me demoraría tanto xD así que mil disculpas. Espero que les haya gustado y… no, no es el fin uwu aunque puse un poco de LynnxKentin para "distraer"<strong>_

_**El próximo capítulo es el Lemmon más la celebración del White Day como tal y ya la preparación de la casa del terror *O* Five Nights At Freddy's wii! El próximo capítulo será épico uwu galletas? Tomates? Criticas? Espero no demorarme con la actualización. El capítulo 5 de "Luz, cámara, Joder!" lo subo el lunes en la noche.**_

_**Nyny-chan out.**_


End file.
